Vacances à la mer
by Alounet
Summary: Finn et Kurt accompagnent leurs parents en vacances à la mer. Kurt, semble avoir du mal à rennoncer à Finn, mais irait-il jusqu'à utiliser Quinn, fragilsée depuis son accouchement ?
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà que la première saison de Glee est terminée ! En fan qui se respecte, je me lance dans ma première fan fiction sur ce sujet là ! Mes persos fétiches étant Quinn et Kurt, j'ai décidé de mêler deux intrigues dans une seule et même histoire ! Alors d'un côté vous aurez droit à du Kurt/Finn et d'un autre du Quinn !_

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est souvent ce qui me motive à écrire la suite __Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Vacances à la plage**

Le début des vacances scolaires était pour beaucoup une sorte de liberté. Deux mois pour oublier totalement les problèmes de l'école, de la popularité ou des examens. Mais aussi deux mois pour se préparer tout doucement à l'arrivée de la nouvelle rentrée des classes.

Kurt Hummel de son côté, ne pensait qu'à une chose. Ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour occuper ses vacances. Il savait déjà que son père avait pris la décision de fermer au moins une quinzaine de jours le garage afin de partir en vacances avec Carol. Evidemment, les deux adultes s'étaient mis dans la tête de les emmener Finn et lui dans leur hôtel perdu près d'une plage.

Kurt ne savait pas s'il en avait envie. Mais son père faisait beaucoup d'effort. Cependant, le choix de l'hôtel restait discutable. Il avait une certaine classe si on aimait le style « années 30 », et visiblement, le fait d'être sur une petite île aux larges des côtes était pour beaucoup dans son accessibilité financière.

Burt et Carol s'étaient empressés de prendre leurs réservations. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de chambres disponibles. Le seul avantage qu'il pouvait y trouver était sans doute le fait que très peu de personnes utiliseraient donc la plage de l'hôtel, encore moins la piscine ou l'air de détente.

Alors qu'il était dans sa chambre en train de revoir sa garde robe estivale, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

- Entrez !

La personne qui entra alors n'était autre que Finn, son nouveau demi-frère depuis qu'il avait présenté son père à sa mère. Si la cohabitation avait mal commencé, notamment à cause de son amour plus que flagrant en vers le jeune sportif, tout allait beaucoup mieux depuis quelques temps. Dans un premier temps, Finn s'était aménagé sa propre chambre dans les combles de la maison, laissant celle du sous-sol entièrement à Kurt.

Egalement, les deux garçons avaient bien discuté depuis que Finn était venu en aide à Kurt dans les couloirs du lycée, vêtu d'un rideau de douche rouge vif.

Finn appréciait beaucoup Kurt. C'était un garçon très gentil, toujours à l'écoute lorsqu'il avait besoin de parler, qui connaissait pas mal de remèdes contre la peau et tout un tas d'autres qualités. Bien sûr il écoutait du Barbara Streisand, avait une garde robe fort discutable et il était amoureux de lui. Mais depuis que Kurt avait compris que cela pouvait embarrasser le jeune sportif, il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne plus le montrer, et Finn lui en était reconnaissant.

Parce que par dessus tout, il espérait réellement que l'amitié qu'ils avaient entamé avec le Glee-Club perduraient sachant qu'ils vivaient maintenant sous le même toit.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda Finn.

- Pas du tout, j'étais en pleine théorie vestimentaire.

- Un coup de main ? demanda poliment le jeune Husdon.

- Ne te vexe pas, répondit Kurt en pliant une de ses chemises, mais tu as aussi mauvais goût que Rachel. D'ailleurs, tu ne devais pas passer l'après midi avec elle ?

Tout en posant la question, Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une petite once de jalousie. Il avait crut comprendre après les Régionales que Finn et elle s'était remis ensemble. Bien évidemment, ça l'agaçait. Rachel Berry, cette fille si insupportable sortait avec le quater back du lycée ! Il devait cependant se faire une raison.

- Elle a annulé, ses parents ont décidé de l'emmener faire du shopping pour leurs vacances en France. D'ailleurs en parlant de vacances, qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'idée de nos parents ?

Kurt termina de mettre ses vêtements dans son armoire puis se retourna vers le jeune homme :

- J'y réfléchis. Quinze jours à bronzer sur une plage, pourquoi pas, mais j'ai la peau fragile.

Finn se posa sur le lit du jeune homme tout en jouant machinalement avec une peluche.

- Ca serait cool que tu viennes, ça serait plus drôle avec toi.

- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Rachel de t'accompagner ?

Finn se sentit agacé que Kurt puisse le reprocher d'être avec la jeune fille. Il comprenait qu'il soit jaloux, il l'avait était lorsque Rachel s'était mis avec Jessie. Mais il ne voulait pas froisser Kurt pour autant.

- Parce que je n'ai pas toujours envie d'être 24 heures sur 24 avec ma copine… J'ai envie de passer un peu de mes vacances avec ma famille.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Finn commençait à le considérer réellement comme de sa famille et ça le touchait grandement. Il se posa alors à son tour sur le lit :

- C'est d'accord, il faut bien que quelqu'un te surveille pour le compte de Rachel.

Comme d'habitude, Finn ne semblait pas comprendre, il avait beaucoup de mal à capter certaines subtilités.

- Eviter que les filles ne t'approchent, ajouta Kurt qui s'était aperçu du malaise.

- Ah ! lui répondit tout à coup le jeune homme. Et on pourrait te trouver un petit copain, dit-il amusé.

Kurt eut un petit rictus et se moqua :

- Si tu as aussi bon goût pour les garçons que pour les vêtements, j'ai du souci à me faire.

Finn se mit à rire, son demi-frère avait parfois beaucoup d'humour, mais il voulait aussi qu'il sache que sa démarche pour qu'il soit heureux et avec quelqu'un était sincère.

Un peu plus tard, Kurt annonça à son père qu'il était tout à fait d'accord pour les accompagner pour les vacances. Burt en profita alors pour lui proposer :

- Que penserais-tu d'inviter une ou deux camarades du Glee Club ?

- Ce n'est pas censé être des vacances en famille ? demanda le fils de celui-ci.

- Bien sûr. Mais nous avions réservé une chambre pour Rachel et malheureusement, elle sera en France à ce moment là. Ce qui fait que nous avons une chambre pouvant héberger deux personnes sous les bras et personne qui pourrait en profiter !

Kurt réalisa alors que Rachel était prévue depuis le départ pour les vacances familiales, détail que Finn ne lui avait pas mentionné. Bien qu'énervé – et jaloux – d'apprendre cela, il ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Avec plaisir papa, je vais en parler à Mercedes.

C'est avec un léger sourire vengeur qu'il se dirigea vers son téléphone afin d'appeler sa meilleure amie.

Mercedes venait de raccrocher le téléphone. Kurt venait de l'appeler pour lui proposer des vacances au sain d'un petit hôtel bien sympathique pour une quinzaine de jours. Evidemment, ses parents n'ayant rien prévu, elle était plus que partante. De plus, Kurt lui signala également qu'il y aurait un lit supplémentaire dans sa chambre. La jeune black lui demanda alors spontanément s'il lui était possible d'inviter Quinn. Et Kurt fut très emballé à cette idée.

Depuis son accouchement, Quinn était devenue très solitaire. Elle ne parlait pratiquement pas et passait ses journées à rêvasser. Il était évident pour Mercedes qu'elle pensait à la petite Beth qu'elle avait fait adopter. Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à la place de sa meilleure amie, mais elle pouvait comprendre le chagrin qu'elle éprouvait.

De plus, la jeune blonde avait refusée la proposition de sa mère. Elle ne souhaitait pas réaménager de suite avec sa mère. Elle avait besoin de temps lui avait-elle dit. Bien sûr, Mercedes était ravit que la jeune fille reste encore quelques temps chez elle.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda la jeune black à la blonde.

Quinn était assis près de la fenêtre à regarder dehors les enfants des voisins en train de s'amuser. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et répondit poliment :

- Pas du tout.

Mercedes se posa sur un pouf tout près de son amie et lui parla de la proposition de Kurt.

- Ca nous permettrait de nous éloigner un peu de tout et de se retrouver entre filles.

- Avec Kurt et Finn ? lui dit-elle en souriant.

- Tout va mieux avec Finn, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi même qui l'a dit…

- Il ne m'a pas pardonné, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Mercedes regarda la jeune fille, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle devait dire.

- Sache en tout cas que tu n'es pas seule.

La jeune fille se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de l'ancienne chambre de son frère. Elle fut arrêtée par la voix de Quinn :

- Mercedes, merci beaucoup.

Mercedes lui fit un signe de sympathique et laissa la jeune femme à ses pensées.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voici la seconde partie de ma toute nouvelle production, j'ai cité « Vacances à la mer » ! Alors qu'adviendra t-il de Kurt, Finn, Quinn et Mercedes durant les vacances estivale ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite !_

_Petit remerciement tout de même au lapin bleu sans pattes, comme toujours, fidèle au rendez vous même depuis la Chine ! En espérant que cela lui plaise, ainsi qu'à tous les autres lecteurs !_

_(La série et les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy !)

* * *

_

**Vacances à la mer**

Le matin du départ, Kurt était encore en train de terminer ses bagages. Quinze jours étaient passé depuis qu'il avait proposé à Mercedes de l'accompagner pour les vacances d'été. Il avait tout de même oublié de préciser à Finn ce petit détail, ainsi que de la présence de Quinn avec eux. Il avait évidemment demandé à son père de ne rien dire à Finn, pour préserver la surprise, ainsi qu'à Carol, sachant très bien que cette dernière n'avait toujours pas pardonné le mensonge de la jeune fille à son fils.

Alors qu'il était devant son miroir à finir de se préparer, Finn entra dans sa chambre, un énorme sac sur les épaules.

- Tu veux un coup de main pour mettre tes bagages dans la voiture ?

- Avec plaisir, tu peux prendre tout ce qu'il y a sur le lit.

Finn était loin d'être surpris d'y découvrir une bonne demi douzaine de bagages , alors que lui même n'emportait qu'une seule valise.

- Tu sais que nous ne partons que quinze jours ?

- Je sais, mais j'ai pris plusieurs affaires qui nous serviront lors de nos séances beauté, répondit-il en terminant de se coiffer.

- Nos séances beauté ? demanda le jeune sportif surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ?

Kurt se leva et fit face à son ami, en lui répondant tout souriant :

- A toi rien, mais les filles et moi risquerons de trouver le temps long là bas.

- Les filles ? demanda de nouveau le jeune homme.

- Oh ! Mince, dit-il faussement embêté, je ne t'ai pas prévenu. Comme Rachel s'est désisté pour passer ses vacances avec ses papas, j'ai eu l'idée brillante d'inviter Mercedes et Quinn. Ca ne t'embête pas ? Après tout, Quinn faisait presque partie de ta famille, pas vrai ?

Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire royal et triomphant envers son demi-frère.

- Quinn ? Mais ma mère n'est pas au courant, elle ne lui a toujours pas…

- Pardonné sa trahison ? Quel dommage, je crois en connaître long sur ce sujet là, rétorqua le jeune homme avant de tourner les talons.

Finn arrêta son ami par le bras afin qu'il puisse lui faire face.

- Tu m'en veux parce que je ne t'ai rien dit pour Rachel c'est bien ça ?

- Absolument pas, répondit-il, simplement parce que tu as osé prétendre vouloir passer des vacances en famille, donc avec moi, plutôt qu'avec Rachel, alors qu'en réalité, c'était tout l'inverse !

Kurt s'était énervé, les larmes aux yeux et Finn relâcha le bras du jeune homme. C'est alors que Burt fit irruption dans la chambre.

- Tout va bien les garçons ?

- Très bien, j'indiquais à Finn quelles valises mettre dans la voiture.

- Bien, je vais lui donner un coup de main, proposa Burt. Tes amies sont arrivées, dit-il également à l'attention de Kurt.

Kurt attrapa sa veste et sortit de la chambre laissant son père en compagnie de Finn pour prendre les valises.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire ? demanda Burt à son futur beau fils.

- Non, répondit Finn.

Ce dernier était très mal à l'aise. Non seulement par rapport à Kurt, par sa lâcheté, mais aussi de devoir se retrouver avec Quinn tout au long du séjour, sans pour autant savoir comment se comporter avec elle.

Kurt sortit dans son jardin ou était garée la voiture. Mercedes, Quinn et leurs bagages attendaient son arrivée. Kurt les embrassa l'une et l'autre avant de les complimenter sur leurs tenues vestimentaires.

- Ces vacances s'annoncent géniales ! s'exclama Mercedes. J'ai regardé très en détail la brochure de l'hôtel et des activités annexes, ça m'a l'air d'être exactement ce qu'il nous faut !

- Quelque chose de calme et de reposant, ajouta Quinn, souriante à l'idée de partir loin de sa ville.

- Mais pas trop !

Carol, la mère de Finn, sortit à son tour de la maison pour accueillir les amies de son fils. Seulement, à aucun moment, ni son mari, ni Kurt ne lui ont donné l'identité des deux jeunes filles. Aussi, lorsqu'elle arriva dans le jardin et qu'elle se retrouva face à Quinn, elle fut quelques peu surprise.

- Quinn ? dit-elle assez froidement. J'ignorais que tu serais des nôtres…

Gênée, Quinn regarda Kurt, puis Mercedes, en ne sachant que répondre.

- Je l'ai invitée, papa n'a rien dit ?

- Il aura oublié, répondit-elle. Tout va bien ? demanda t-elle poliment. Et ton…

- Mon bébé ? termina Quinn sentant le malaise qui régnait entre elle et la mère de Finn, j'avoue que je l'ignore, je suppose que sa mère adoptive s'en occupe parfaitement bien.

Quinn s'était également refermée, et répondit très froidement à Carol. Mercedes regarda d'un air désemparé Kurt qui visiblement, n'avait rien fait pour préparer la situation.

Finn et Burt sortirent à leur tour dans le jardin pour rejoindre les autres, avec les nombreux bagages de Kurt.

- Bonjour les filles ! lança Burt tout en se dirigeant vers le coffre de la voiture sept places.

Finn les salua également. Alors que Mercedes commençait déjà à le taquiner, entre lui et Quinn cela restait plutôt courtois sans aller au delà.

Quinn se rapprocha de Kurt.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que le fait de venir soit une bonne idée… Visiblement, il risque d'avoir un malaise si je suis présente.

- Il n'y a aucun malaise Quinn. Finn a oublié tout ça, il est avec Rachel maintenant, dit-il jalousement.

Quinn n'étant pas née de la dernière pluie, comprit très vite de quoi il en retournait. Elle posa son bras sur celui de Kurt et lui demanda doucement mais fermement :

- Ma présence ici n'a rien à voir avec ta jalousie pour Rachel ? Ni même un rapport avec ton envie de blesser d'une façon ou d'une autre Finn ?

Se sentant piégé, Kurt n'arriva pas à tenir son sourire forcée et tout en craquant, Quinn comprit de suite quelle était la situation.

- Je déteste qu'on se serve de moi, ajouta la jeune blonde, encore plus quand c'est quelqu'un que je considère comme un ami qui le fait.

Quinn prit ses deux sacs et s'apprêta à partir. Kurt l'arrêta alors rapidement.

- Quinn, ne pars pas. Tu as raison, je me suis servit de toi et je n'aurais jamais dû. Je l'ai fait égoïstement parce que Finn…

- Ne t'excuse pas Kurt. Je sais que tu l'as fait parce que tu es toujours amoureux de lui quoi que tu en dises. Et ça je le comprends. Si je m'en vais c'est surtout pour éviter de gâcher vos vacances à tous.

Kurt se sentait très gêné pour la jeune fille. Bien qu'elle ne semblait pas par les apparences, la jeune fille était dotée d'une lucidité et d'un cœur en or.

- J'ai envie que tu restes et que tu sois parmi nous. L'hôtel est grand, tu ne seras quasiment jamais en contact avec Carol ou même avec Finn… Et outre mes motifs egoistes, je suis aussi content que tu sois avec nous pour les vacances.

Quinn reposa ses sacs alors que Mercedes s'approchait pour voir si tout allait bien..

- Prêts à partir ?

- Prête, répondit Quinn en souriant à son amie et en lançant un signe à Kurt pour le remercier.

_A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

_Troisième partie de ma petite fiction sur Glee, histoire de patienter en cette période estivale ! Un grand merci aux quelques lecteurs (et surtout lectrices) qui lisent ma fic et particulièrement à celles qui laissent des reviews ! Je me répète, mais c'est vos reviews qui me motivent à écrire !_

_Comme le dit si bien le lapin bleu, j'espère ne pas partir dans le OOC pour Quinn et Kurt. Bonne lecture !_

_(La série et les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy !)

* * *

_

**Vacances à la mer**

Le trajet s'était révélé plus agréable que tout le monde l'aurait pensé. Il n'y avait pas moins de 7 heures de voiture jusqu'au lieu de leurs vacances estivales. Bien évidemment, pour passer le temps, chacun avait trouvé sa petite activité.

Alors que Burt proposait d'essayer de deviner d'ou provenaient les voitures qu'ils pouvaient croiser, Carol préféra lire un des livres qu'elle venait de commencer sur les femmes qui se remettaient en couple après la quarantaine.

Mais bien vite, le jeu de Burt ne passionna pas les foules. Et c'est avec enthousiasme que Kurt et Mercedes proposèrent un mini karaoke. Après avoir inséré plusieurs bandes orchestrales, les quatre plus jeunes s'adonnaient avec joie à leur grande passion : la chanson. Aussi, le temps passa assez vite et personne n'aurait pu devenir que quelques heures encore auparavant, un certain malaise s'était présenté..

Le plus grand malaise se trouvait surtout entre Quinn et Finn. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils étaient restés plusieurs mois ensemble, et ensuite par le dénouement final de leur histoire. Mais Finn souhait sincèrement retrouver une amitié sereine avec son ancienne petite-amie. Cette dernière n'en demandait pas tant, mais restait sur la réserve. Elle ne se pardonnait pas à elle même de l'avoir trahie.

Pour finir, toute l'équipe arriva en fin d'après midi face à une petite île isolée, près d'une plage côtière. Pour y accéder, ils traversèrent un pont qui n'était présent que tôt le matin ou en fin d'après midi, lorsque la marée était basse.

Très rapidement donc, les six occupants de la voiture arrivèrent à destination.

Leur hôtel trônait fièrement en plein milieu de cette île presque paradisiaque. Outre la plage privé et la mer qui entourait cela, l'île possédait sa propre forêt, son propre terrain de tennis, un restaurant, une boutique et d'autres merveilles que les jeunes s'attendaient bien à découvrir.

Mais pour l'heure, ils se rendirent tous dans le hall de l'hôtel afin de regagner leur chambre pour se reposer après la longue route qu'ils venaient de traverser.

- Bienvenue à l'hôtel Moustic ! Vous êtes la famille Hummel/Husdon ? demanda une jeune brune ayant environ une trentaine d'années.

Burt s'avança et tendit sa main afin de se présenter à l'hôtesse.

- C'est cela. Burt. Voici Carol, Finn, Kurt, Quinn et Mercedes. Vous devez être Mona, la responsable ?

- C'est bien ça. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de vos réservations. Vous verrez, vous allez passer un séjour incroyable. Nous vous avons réservé plusieurs activités fort sympathiques. Jimmy, tu peux venir ?

La dénommée Mona s'était adressé à un jeune homme qui venait d'entrer dans le hall. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemisette blanche, agrémentée d'une demi-veste noire. Le jeune homme venait sans doute de courir en vue de son souffle court. Kurt, Quinn et Mercedes ne purent s'empêcher d'admirer le jeune étalon.

- Je vous présente Jimmy, c'est un peu notre homme à tout faire et accessoirement, mon fils. Il va se charger de monter vos bagages.

Le jeune blond aux cheveux courts salua poliment les nouveaux arrivants et s'empressa de mettre les différents bagages sur son chariot.

- Finn, tu devrais l'accompagner pour l'aider à le diriger afin qu'il puisse savoir a qui sont les bagages, proposa naturellement le père de Kurt.

- Laisse ! Je m'en occupe, proposa Kurt qui passa devant Finn et qui suivit le jeune blond.

Finn regarda son ami perplexe, ne comprennent pas pourquoi lui qui détestait se genre de tâche, proposait de le remplacer. Mercedes et Quinn se regardèrent, tout en échangeant un regard complice. Finn ne manqua pas cela et resta incrédule. Les filles semblaient avoir remarquée quelque chose qui lui échappait.

- Puis-je vous proposer un apéritif dans le salon en attendant que vos bagages soient montés ? proposa Mona.

D'un commun accord, Burt et Carol acceptèrent avec grand plaisir. Les trois plus jeunes suivirent les parents jusque dans le petit salon.

Un couple de retraités y était déjà assis et se présenta naturellement. Mona expliqua en aparté qu'il s'agissait d'un richissime couple qui venait chaque année, telle une tradition, afin de se reposer loin du monde de la ville. La serveuse vint à leur rencontre, jeune rousse d'une vingtaine d'années, et elle prit leur commande. Finn resta un peu confus face à la jeune femme, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi choisir. Mercedes décida alors de l'embêter :

- Attention, Rachel risquerait de ne pas être contente si elle était présente.

Finn eut un rire gêné tandis que la serveuse lui souriait, amusé par l'attitude du grand sportif.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt venait de départager les bagages et superviser le jeune homme à tout faire afin que tout soit impeccablement rangé. Après avoir déposé les affaires dans la chambre de son père et de Carol, Kurt montra quels bagages appartenaient aux filles et indiqua que les autres lui appartenaient, ainsi qu'à Finn.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu voyages léger, se moqua le jeune blond en ouvrant la chambre des garçons.

Kurt entra derrière Jimmy et remarqua que la chambre donnait sur un balcon, avec vue sur la plage. La pièce était charmante et agréable, bien qu'une touche colorée aurait était la bienvenue.

- Il faut savoir être prévoyant, répondit-il simplement.

- Ton frère ne te ressemble pas du tout, fit remarquer le jeune blond, ta sœur non plus.

Kurt se mit à sourire, se posa près du lit, son bras retenant son coude et démontrant une attitude très gay…

- Finn et Quinn ne sont pas mes frères et sœurs. Finn est le fils de la compagne de mon père et Quinn est son ex petite-amie.

Jimmy qui venait de déposer les bagages au sol regarda Kurt un peu décontenancé tout en regrettant d'avoir fait l'allusion sur ce lien de parenté non apparent. Visiblement, la famille des nouveaux arrivants semblait avoir un passé fort compliqué.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je traîne souvent dans les parages.

Jimmy reprit son chariot et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre sous le regard de Kurt. Alors qu'il passait la porte, Finn entra à son tour pour commencer à ranger ses affaires. Il remarqua alors que Kurt semblait complètement ailleurs, dans la lune. Il avait un sourire qu'il lui connaissait bien. Un sourire qu'il avait longtemps eu à son égard. Et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Finn n'appréciait pas cela. Car Kurt avait ce sourire pour quelqu'un d'autre, cet homme à tout faire de l'hôtel.

Essayant de le faire revenir sur Terre, Finn lui proposa :

- Tu veux aller sur la plage pour faire un tour ?

Kurt sortit alors de ses pensées et posa ses yeux sur Finn tout en se posant l'un de ses sacs sur son lit.

- Je comptais prendre une douche et ranger mes affaires. Mais peut-être tout à l'heure…

Finn commença à sortir ses affaires de son sac de sport et à les ranger dans l'une des armoires.

- Un peu louche de Jimmy tu trouves pas ? ajouta le sportif.

Kurt ne semblait pas comprendre la remarque de Finn. Il prit ses affaires de toilettes et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui était juxtaposée à la chambre.

- Si par louche tu sous-entends potentiellement gay, je l'espère bien, lui répondit Kurt le sourire aux lèvres avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

De leurs côtés, les filles venaient de faire la découverte de leur chambre. Mercedes en profita pour découvrir la vue du balcon. Elle pouvait apercevoir le terrain de tennis et la terrasse du petit restaurant. Personne à l'horizon.

- D'après Mona il n'y a qu'une vingtaine de personnes sur l'île, c'est le cadre idéal pour se reposer.

Quinn était devant le miroir de la garde robe. Elle venait d'enlever son haut et regardait l'un de ses maillots de bains qui se trouvait dans sa valise. Puis elle posa ses mains sur son ventre. Elle repensa alors à la petite Beth qui se trouvait il y a encore quelques semaines dans son ventre. Puis lorsqu'elle entendit Mercedes revenir dans la chambre, elle jeta son maillot de bain dans son sac et enfila une petite robe de plage.

- Tu veux allez te baigner ? proposa Mercedes.

- Non. Je comptais rester dans la chambre jusqu'au dîner, répondit la jeune blonde.

- Hors de question, insista la jeune black en traînant de force Quinn, tu ne vas pas rester enfermée toute la journée ! On est ici pour s'amuser, alors je t'emmène sur la plage !

Quinn se laissa entraîner tout en souriant timidement à son amie. Mercedes savait être convaincante et possédait une volonté de fer. Bien que la jeune blonde savait qu'elle était en période de dépression, elle pouvait compter sur Mercedes pour ne pas la laisser couler.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Quatrième partie ! Maintenant que nos amis sont arrivés à destination, laissons les se détendre un petit peu !  
_

_Merci à mes deux fidèles lectrices, le lapin bleu et Lilie !. Bonne lecture !_

_(La série et les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy !)

* * *

_

**Vacances à la mer**

Quinn et Mercedes marchèrent le long de la plage tout en fredonnant quelques chansons. Quelque part, le Glee Club leur manquait un peu. C'était assez dur de ne pas voir l'intégralité de la chorale durant tout l'été, alors qu'ils venaient de passer une année à se voir chaque semaine.

Mercedes décida de tremper ses pieds dans l'eau, tandis que Quinn préféra s'asseoir sur la plage et regarder les vagues s'approcher de plus en plus de la côte et de la plage. Au loin, elle vit Finn s'approcher, un ballon dans les mains.

Le jeune homme, devant le refus de Kurt, s'était décidé à venir seul sur la plage pour jouer tranquillement et se changer les idées. Tout en s'approchant, il vit Mercedes les pieds dans l'eau et Quinn assise un peu plus loin.

Il s'approcha tout doucement de la jeune blonde et s'arrêta tout en posant son ballon à terre :

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bien sûr.

Quinn laissa une place sur sa serviette et Finn se posa aux côtés de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui demanda pour rompre le silence :

- Kurt n'est pas avec toi ?

- Je crois qu'il avait plus à faire dans la salle de bain que sur la plage avec un ballon…

Quinn se mit à rire légèrement.

- Le coach ne vous a pas demandé de continuer l'entraînement cet été ?

- Bien sûr que si. Tu connais le coach Tanaka, pas une seconde de répit.

- J'ai connu ça avec les Cherrios.

Finn savait que plus que n'importe qui, Quinn passait régulièrement chaque été à s'entraîner intensivement sur les ordres du coach Sylvester. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne ferait que se reposer.

- Je pensais que tu passerais l'été avec Puck… lui dit le jeune homme assez maladroitement.

- Puck est plutôt du genre à vouloir s'amuser en été… répondit-elle. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il partait avec Santana en Espagne.

Finn la regarda surpris, persuadé qu'elle aurait dû être jalouse, ce que la jeune fille comprit rapidement.

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, lui répondit-elle. On ne cherche pas la même chose lui et moi et je sais que je ne serais jamais heureuse si j'étais avec lui…

- Je suis désolé, répondit sincèrement le joueur de football.

Quinn le remercia par un simple sourire. Elle se sentait bien en présence de Finn, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué. Elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui, mais elle tenait toujours au garçon. Malgré sa bêtise plus qu'humaine, il était doté d'un grand cœur et de beaucoup de compassion.

- Tu as beaucoup changé tu sais, avoua Finn.

- J'ai juste grandit, répondit-elle alors que Mercedes arriva à leur rencontre.

- Vous n'allez pas passer votre temps assis par terre ? Levez-vous ! ordonna joyeusement la diva en tirant sur les bras de ses deux amis.

De son côté, Kurt venait de prendre une bonne douche, de se préparer et de se changer complètement. Abordant un look « vacanciers toujours à la mode », il sortit, lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, pour chercher après ses amis.

Dans le couloir, il croisa le couple de retraités qu'il salua, puis fut bousculé par une porte qui s'ouvrit rapidement. Ca n'était autre que Jimmy, le jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs qui sortait les bras chargés de serviette. Celles-ci tombèrent et Kurt lui répondit :

- Tu as toujours l'air de t'enfuir, ce n'est pas bon pour la peau, le stress accroît l'apparition des rides et la perte des cheveux.

Le jeune blond se mit à rire et se releva, serviettes en mains, pour faire face à Kurt.

- Je crois que côté cheveux, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Et j'utilise une crème spéciale pour ma peau. Quand on passe sa journée sur le soleil, y'a pas d'autres choix.

- Quelle crème ? demanda curieusement le jeune fashion victim.

- Nutri 100, Force 4.

Kurt sortit de sa poche une crème solaire comme il aurait put sortir une baguette magique.

- Tu devrais utiliser plutôt celle-ci. Ta peau sera beaucoup mieux hydrater et je te garantit un résultat des plus probants. Je te l'offre, j'en ai tout un stock en réserve.

Kurt laissa le tube de crème solaire dans les mains de Jimmy et continua sa route. L'homme à tout faire de l'hôtel l'arrêta en lui disant :

- Le soleil se couche, les lunettes ne te serviront pas.

Kurt se mit à sourire et lui fit de nouveau face.

- Même s'il est inutile, un accessoire va toujours de paire avec une tenue, si je ne les avais pas sur la tête, j'aurais besoin d'un chapeau, et je viens de passer quinze minutes à coiffer correctement mes cheveux.

- Vous êtes tous aussi bizarre dans l'Ohio ?

Kurt regarda – faussement offusqué – le jeune blond puis lui répondit :

- J'aime à penser que je suis quelqu'un d'unique. Donc si par bizarre tu entends, original, je te répondrais que j'assume totalement.

Sur ces belles paroles, Kurt tourna les talons et descendit dans le petit salon pour rejoindre son père et Carol.

De son côté, Jimmy continua ses tâches quotidiennes qui lui donnait sa mère, puis il retrouva Lily, la jeune serveuse rousse qui venait de prendre sa pause sur la terrasse d'en bas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses des nouveaux arrivants ? Le grand brun est à croquer ! Il m'a pas l'air très intelligent mais, il pourrait s'avérer être une belle aventure d'été.

- Tu es obligé de te faire tous les types qui passent par ici ? demanda le blond à sa collègue.

- Tu es obligé d'être aussi coincé ? Tu sais que les beaux blonds mystérieux, avec une âme de poète sachant jouer de la guitare c'est plus à la mode ?

- Tu crois que je pourrais sortir avec quelqu'un sous le nez de ma mère ? Elle aurait vite fait de s'en mêler et de rendre les choses plus que gênantes !

Au loin, les deux amis virent revenir de la plage le trio composé de Quinn, Finn et Mercedes.

- La blonde est pas mal, bien qu'on dirait qu'elle porte tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules.

- Alors fais attention de ne pas avoir de la concurrence, il parraît que c'est l'ex copine du type qui te plaît tant…

Les deux amis s'apprêtèrent à rentrer dans l'hôtel et Lily demanda à Jimmy surprise :

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Jimmy désigna au loin Kurt qui était en train de plaisanter avec son père.

- L'un d'eux est assez bavard.

- Et surtout très gay ! s'exclama la jeune fille en riant.

Tout en marchant en reculant, Jimmy lui répondit :

- On dit original, pas gay !

Puis il retourna à ses occupations tandis que la jeune fille retourna derrière son bar.

_A suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

_Cinquième partie de la fic, je prends toujours autant de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère pour vous à la lire !_

_Merci à lapin bleu et Lilie, vos reviews me font toujours très plaisir et je suis content que vous aimiez la fic ! Et Lilie je t'en prie pour le petit cadeau, entre gleeks on s'entre aide !_

_Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Puck, peut-être un jour j'en écrirais une sur lui, Finn et Kurt xD_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(La série et les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy !)

* * *

_

**Vacances à la mer**

Quinn, Finn et Mercedes venaient de quitter la plage et avaient rejoint Burt, Carol et Kurt dans la salle à manger. Visiblement, Mona venait de leur annoncer que le dîner serait servi et tous prirent place dans la salle à manger.

Celle-ci était décorée avec goût. Burt et sa « famille » prirent place sur une table ovale, non loin d'une des fenêtres dont la vue s'ouvrait sur la plage. Le couple de retraités dînait en tête à tête, tandis qu'un couple et leurs deux enfants ayant environ une dizaine d'années étaient installés près des cuisines. Enfin, il y avait trois jeunes gens d'une vingtaine d'années, visiblement de jeunes universitaires.

Lily apporta à chacune des tables la carte avec le menu afin que tous puissent choisir ce qu'ils désiraient. Elle faisait donc le va-et-vient entre la cuisine, où Bob, un grassouillet petit bonhomme d'une cinquantaine d'années, s'activait déjà à la tâche, et la salle.

- Cette balade sur la plage ? Reposant ? demanda Burt aux trois jeunes gens.

- C'est fantastique ! Ça fait des années que je ne suis pas allé en vacances au bord de la mer, s'enthousiasma Mercedes. Tu aurais dû nous rejoindre, dit-elle à Kurt.

- Mon passage à la douche ne pouvait pas attendre, et ça m'a permis de faire connaissance avec les lieux…

Tout en disant cela, il regarda du coin de l'?il Jimmy qui venait d'entrer dans la salle à manger pour discuter avec sa mère. Quinn s'en aperçut et lui dit en souriant :

- C'est vrai que la vue n'est pas mal.

Entièrement d'accord, répondit Burt qui ne comprit pas le sous-entendu de la jeune blonde. La plage et l'océan, c'est magnifique.

Burt et Carol s'enthousiasmèrent sur la vue qu'offrait la fenêtre ouverte tandis que Mercedes et Quinn eurent un léger fou rire. Finn les regarda intrigué, ne comprenant pas ce qui leur arrivait.

Chacun fit son choix et prit sa commande. Lily apporta tout en cuisine et servit au fur et à mesure les différents résidents de l'hôtel. Jimmy l'arrêta à un moment.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? C'est plutôt calme dehors.

Lily afficha un petit sourire espiègle, puis lui tendit deux plats.

- Apporte donc cela au jeune homme si… « original », demanda-t-elle.

Jimmy prit les deux assiettes et souffla en levant ses yeux au ciel.

- J'imagine que tu vas me charrier avec ça tout l'été ?

- Tout l'été peut-être pas, mais au moins une partie des vacances, répondit-elle en s'engouffrant dans les cuisines.

Jimmy apporta les deux assiettes à la table de Kurt. Tous étaient lancés dans un fou rire, visiblement, Carol et Burt racontaient des anecdotes quelque peu gênantes pour leurs fils respectifs.

Jimmy déposa les plats puis demanda :

- Il vous faut autre chose ?

Kurt qui le déshabilla du regard. Quinn annonça rapidement pour rompre la gêne :

- Un grand verre d'eau pour notre ami ! Il…

- A pris un coup de soleil ! termina Mercedes pour aider son amie.

- Pas de soucis ! répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres avant de partir et de mettre son stylo derrière son oreille.

- Je suis si rouge que ça ? demanda Kurt à ses amies.

- C'est bizarre, tu ne t'es pas exposé au soleil de la journée, réalisa Finn.

- Tu veux que je te prête ma crème solaire ? demanda Carol poliment.

- Non ! répondit Kurt en sortant de table. Je vais me rafraîchir le visage…

Kurt sortit avec classe de table, pour rejoindre les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Carol et Burt se lancèrent alors dans une nouvelle conversation, tandis que Finn demanda à Quinn et Mercedes :

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir tout saisi…

- Si tu veux mon avis, lui répondit Mercedes, prête à lui annoncer le scoop des vacances, je crois bien que Kurt en pince pour le bel homme à tout faire.

Finn écarquilla les yeux en regardant mieux Jimmy qui discutait avec Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve au juste ?

- Laisse tomber, répondit Mercedes, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Finn resta surpris. Il avait bien sûr remarqué que Kurt portait un certain intérêt envers Jimmy, mais de là à en déduire qu'il en était amoureux, c'était peut-être aller un peu vite.

Il était très content que Kurt passe à autre chose, qu'il ne soit plus amoureux de lui et qu'il se décide à… tourner la page. Mais il ne voulait pas que son demi-frère se fasse du mal ou tombe sur un échec et en soit frustré ou blessé. Il prenait beaucoup soin de son ami et de ses sentiments, et le voir triste était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

- Je reviens, annonça Finn en se levant.

Kurt était dans les toilettes en train de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il secoua ses mains afin de les sécher le plus rapidement possible, puis replaça ses cheveux correctement. La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et il sursauta. Il vit Finn entrer :

- Ça va mec ? T'as pas l'air en forme ?

- Ta sollicitude me va droit au c?ur, mais je vais très bien. J'ai juste eu un coup de chaud.

- Les filles pensent que c'est parce que Jimmy te plaît.

Kurt regarda Finn assez surpris, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui disait une telle chose, mais le jeune sportif enchaîna rapidement :

- Attention c'est génial ! Je suis content que tu… cherches à rencontrer d'autres gens et…

- À t'oublier ? demanda Kurt subtilement.

- J'ai pas voulu dire ça…

- Mais tu le penses, répondit simplement Kurt. Et ton attitude de grand frère est très complaisante mais je ne compte pas passer la bague au doigt à Jimmy.

Kurt s'apprêta à sortir des toilettes, Finn l'arrêta :

- Écoute, c'est pas facile pour moi ce genre de discussion, j'essaye juste d'être sympa et de te protéger. Certains gars peuvent très mal prendre le fait qu'un… qu'un garçon soit attiré par eux.

- Et si ce gars était lui aussi attiré par d'autres garçons ? demanda alors le jeune brun.

- Alors ça serait cool, répondit le sportif, ça serait cool mais il pourrait ne pas être intéressé par toi. Et…

- Finn, tais-toi s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu essayes de bien faire mais, stop. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre que je ne suis pas assez beau ou que sais-je encore pour attirer un autre garçon.

- Je ne pense pas ça.

- Alors ne m'enlève pas le peu d'espoir qu'il me reste pour moi de trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien de moi. On a pas tous la chance de collectionner les conquêtes.

Agacé, Kurt poussa la porte des toilettes et en sortit. Finn s'était voulu protecteur et amical, mais le résultat escompté était tout autre.

Finn sut alors que ses vacances n'auraient rien d'agréable.

_A suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

_Mieux vaut tard que jamais, le sixième chapitre est arrivé ! _

_Merci à lapin bleu et Lilie, vos reviews me font toujours très plaisir et je suis content que vous aimiez la fic ! Et aussi merci à Poka Rock, ma nouvelle lectrice ^^ et à tous les autres dont Shelsy et Mahare_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(La série et les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy !)

* * *

_

**Vacances à la mer**

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans que ni Burt ni Carol ne sachent quoi que ce soit de la « petite dispute » entre leurs deux fils. Simplement, Kurt n'avait plus adressé la parole à Finn durant le repas, et ce dernier ne cessait de contempler son assiette sans lever les yeux une seule fois.

Évidemment, Quinn et Mercedes remarquèrent rapidement la gêne entre leur deux amis. Elles ne le soulignèrent pas, laissant le repas se dérouler dans une assez bonne humeur, notamment grâce aux blagues de Burt.

Ce dernier, voyant qu'aucun des garçons ne riait à ses blagues, en conclut que tout le monde était fatigué et décida de se retirer pour faire une petite balade en compagnie de Carol. Les quatre jeunes gens restèrent seuls et c'est Quinn qui décida de briser la glace :

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la jeune blonde tout simplement.

- Absolument rien ! Pourquoi il se serait passé quelque chose dans les toilettes ?

La façon qu'avait de dire cela le jeune sportif laissa interloqué les deux jeunes filles. Elles écarquillèrent les yeux, attendant plus d'explications. Kurt décida de prendre la relève tout en regardant Finn :

- Ce que mon demi-frère tant aimé essaye de vous dire n'est pas que nous ayons eu une relation dans les toilettes, mais qu'il a voulu…

Kurt se demandait s'il devait indiquer le fait que Finn ne veuille pas qu'il tente quoi que ce soit avec Jimmy, mais il se ravisa et indiqua :

- Il a voulu jouer les grands-frères protecteurs, et c'est tout à son honneur.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Finn le premier surpris par cette révélation.

Kurt devait s'avouer à lui-même qu'il s'était emporté très facilement et que Finn avait eu une réaction d'ami. Même si Mercedes et Quinn pouvaient l'encourager à foncer vers le beau serveur, il savait qu'elles seraient les premières à clamer la prudence..

Le petit groupe d'amis fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Jimmy qui commença à débarrasser la table.

- Tout s'est bien passé ?

Kurt fondait à nouveau devant le jeune serveur ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser ses deux amies. Mercedes lui répondit que le repas était très bien, puis Quinn eut soudainement une idée :

- Dites-moi, qu'y a-t-il à faire pour quatre jeunes gens comme nous le soir, sur cette île ?

- Si vous pensez à une fête, une soirée ou tout autre chose de « jeunes », malheureusement, il n'y a rien de tout cela ici, répondit Jimmy, désolé pour la belle blonde.

Lily, l'autre serveuse, qui débarrassait la table d'à côté :

- Il y a un karaoké dans le grand salon. Si vous vous sentez l'âme de jeunes chanteurs.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent plutôt amusés. Après tout, ce qui les réunissait tous à la base était le Glee Club, là ou ils s'exprimaient en chansons. Cela pouvait être amusant de passer la soirée à s'entraîner un peu. Mr Schuester serait certainement d'accord avec cette idée et de plus, Rachel n'était pas là pour monopoliser le micro.

- Est-ce que vous chantez tous les deux ? demanda Quinn à l'adresse des deux serveurs.

Lily et Jimmy se regardèrent un peu surpris par l'audace de la jeune fille, puis Lily, trouvant cela amusant, répondit :

- Jimmy est un chanteur d'exception ! Notre service se termine dans dix minutes. On peut vous rejoindre ?

- Parfait ! lança Quinn en se levant tandis que Kurt et Finn la regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Les trois autres gens se levèrent et suivirent leur amie jusqu'au grand salon. Finn fut le premier à lui demander :

- Toi aussi tu as le béguin pour lui ?

Quinn ouvrit grand ses yeux tout en le regardant, amusée, elle lui répondit :

- Ne sois pas bête. Il est évident que Jimmy plaît à Kurt. En plus, où est le mal à passer la soirée avec d'autres jeunes ?

- Quinn marque un point, ajouta Mercedes. De plus, on va leur montrer ce dont on est capable un micro dans les mains !

Quinn et Mercedes éclatèrent de rire en se tapant dans les mains. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient là pour se changer les idées, s'amuser, et c'est ce qu'elles feraient.

De plus, la jeune black était soulagée de voir Quinn prendre part à l'activité. La voir sourire était réjouissant après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait endurées.

Les deux filles s'éclipsèrent une dizaine de minutes le temps de passer par la case toilettes et salle de bain, laissant Finn et Kurt seul à seul. Le jeune gay était assis dans un fauteuil en train de se manucurer les ongles sous les yeux béats de Finn. Le sportif possédait toujours cet étrange regard lui donnant cet air si ahuri.

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda. Ce regard lui plaisait. C'était une des premières choses qu'il avait appréciées chez le jeune chanteur. Cet air si naturel qu'il avait de passer pour un jeune abruti. C'était mignon. C'était adorable.

Kurt arrêta sa lime à ongles puis les deux jeunes gens se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient en train de se fixer sans aucune raison. Ils reprirent leurs esprits et se détournèrent.

- S'il chante bien, il est peut-être gay, signala bêtement Finn.

Kurt se mit à rire légèrement. Il essayait de se rattraper comme il pouvait, assez maladroitement, mais c'était gentil de sa part..

- Si tous les hommes sachant chanter pouvaient être gay, je pense que je ne connaîtrais pas le mot 'peine de c?ur'.

- Il y a plusieurs mots dans 'peine de c?ur', signala Finn légèrement moqueur et l'air intelligent.

Kurt ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour se montrer faussement offusqué, puis enchaîna :

- Te voilà en train de dire des choses intelligentes, il y a peut-être de l'espoir pour toi.

Finn se mit à rire comme il en avait l'habitude. Montrant son magnifique sourire tout en étant assez timide. Kurt le regarda à nouveau.

Il devait être honnête avec lui même. Même s'il se maîtrisait et qu'il ne le montrait plus, le jeune garçon était toujours amoureux de son demi-frère. C'était inné. Sa façon d'être, de parler, de bouger, de sourire, ses yeux. Tout chez lui était plaisant. Tout comme son caractère, sa gentillesse, sa volonté à vouloir le protéger. Mais Kurt savait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié qu'il était parvenu à gagner auprès du sportif. Et Jimmy était plutôt mignon. Peut-être était-ce le serveur son remède miracle, son moyen d'oublier définitivement les sentiments amoureux qu'il pouvait avoir pour Finn.

Finn regarda soudainement les ongles de Kurt. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et lui dit :

- Jaloux de mon talent ?

- Est-ce que les gens font réellement attention aux ongles ? demanda Finn intrigué.

- Le paraître est très important, souligna le jeune modiste, une manucure de rêve peut t'emmener très loin, crois-moi. De plus, les filles aiment les hommes soignés qui savent prendre soin d'eux.

- Je pense que Rachel s'en fiche, répondit Finn.

- Rachel est un extra-terrestre, rappela Kurt comme s'il était convaincu de ce qu'il disait.

Finn regarda ses ongles, intrigué. Il était vrai qu'ils ne ressemblaient à rien. A vrai dire, il ne les soignait pas du tout. Et maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention et qu'il les comparait à ceux de Kurt, il y avait une grande différence.

Kurt le remarqua et se leva pour s'asseoir dans le canapé à côté de Finn.

- Laisse-moi arranger ça !

Une fois assis, Kurt prit la main droite de Finn pour regarder ses ongles. Il les inspecta sous toutes les coutures avant de dire :

- Il y a beaucoup de boulot, mais Lisa Minnelli n'a jamais abandonné devant l'adversité. Rendez-vous demain matin, 10h00, dans la salle de bain. Et sois à l'heure.

Finn eut de nouveau ce petit rire qu'appréciait tant Kurt.

- Je vais pas avoir l'air trop gay ? demanda Finn curieux de voir ce que Kurt ferait de ses mains.

Kurt posa ses mains sur ses genoux puis regarda le visage de Finn qui était si proche du sien. Il lui répondit simplement :

- Qui s'en préoccupe ici ? Tu es loin de tes amis, de ta copine, des joueurs de ton équipe… Et puis, les vacances c'est les vacances, ce qui s'y passe n'atterrit pas au lycée.

Finn était quelque peu troublé, même paniqué. Il voulait prendre ses jambes à son cou, partir, sortir, courir et quitter ce salon. S'éloigner de Kurt. Mais sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il ne pouvait bouger du fauteuil. Il restait assis, face à Kurt qui le regardait si… passionné ? Et lui ? Il aimait ça ! Pourtant il avait une copine, n'était pas gay, non, pas du tout. Mais il aimait ce regard que Kurt portait sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'assumer parce que ça lui était beaucoup trop difficile. Mais Kurt l'indiquait : ici, perdu sur cette île, qui pouvait s'en soucier ?

Alors que son visage s'approchait étrangement et dangereusement de celui de Kurt. Tout s'arrêta lorsqu'ils entendirent les autres arriver.

Finn se leva précipitamment du fauteuil et afficha son plus grand sourire à l'attention de ses amies.


	7. Chapter 7

_Rien ne va plus, le septième chapitre est arrivé ! _

_Alors merci à mes fidèles lectrices. Poka Rock, lapin bleu, Lili et toutes celles que je n'ai pas citées ! Le chapitre précédent voyait se mettre en place une soirée karaoke, qui dit karaoke, dit chansons ! Ce chapitre sera donc plutôt une Song Fic. Je n'en ai jamais écrit jusque là, ça sera ma première, j'espère que je tomberais juste sur le choix des chansons…_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(La série et les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy !)

* * *

_

**Vacances à la mer**

Les six jeunes gens avaient investi le salon de l'hôtel. Lily s'était proposée pour mettre en place le karaoké et pour brancher le matériel nécessaire. Elle signala également à l'intention des quatre amis qu'une mini-scène était même disponible.

Mercedes en profita pour expliquer à Lily et Jimmy qu'ils faisaient tous les quatre partie d'une chorale dans l'Ohio.

- Vous avez déjà gagné un prix ? demanda enthousiaste la jeune serveuse.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Mercedes, qui ne voulait pas reparler de leur fiasco lors des Régionales.

Finn resta étrangement silencieux. Il était encore perturbé par sa toute récente discussion avec Kurt. De plus, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas avec Rachel, sa petite amie, mais qu'elle ne lui manquait pas plus que cela. Il aurait pensé qu'avec l'éloignement des vacances, il en aurait le c?ur déchiré, mais au contraire, d'une certaine manière il était soulagé de ne pas devoir les passer avec la jeune fille.

- Finn ! Tu m'entends ?

Le jeune sportif sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit face à lui Quinn qui lui tendait un micro. La jeune blonde connaissait bien le garçon : il avait tout de même été son petit ami durant des mois.

- Tu ne sembles pas dans ton assiette, fit remarquer la jeune fille.

- J'ai trop mangé je crois, répondit-il en essayant de sourire.

Quinn savait très bien qu'il mentait, aussi, elle lui demanda aussitôt :

- Tu penses à Rachel ?

- Plus ou moins, répondit-il en voyant les autres s'activer sur les CD où se trouvaient les différents choix de karaoké.

- J'en conclus que tu te poses des questions sur votre relation.

Finn regarda la jeune fille avec son air ahuri. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, donc il lui demanda :

- Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre de parler de ça avec moi ?

- Si tu ne souhaites pas en parler, chante, lui proposa la jeune fille en lui tendant l'un des CD.

Finn regarda le boîtier et les chansons. Tandis qu'il jetait un ?il aux divers titres, Mercedes avait déjà pris l'un des micros, lancé une musique et était en train de mettre le feu dans la pièce.

Quinn et Kurt applaudirent tout en riant lorsqu'ils virent leur jeune amie s'enflammer sur la scène. Elle commença à chanter le célèbre tube de Gloria Gaynor, un tube qui lui allait à ravir :

_I am what I am  
I am my own special creation  
So come take a look  
Give me the hook  
Or the ovation  
It's my world  
That I want to have a little pride  
My world  
And it's not a place I have to hide in  
Life's not worth a dam  
Till I can say  
I am what I am_

_I am what I am  
I don't want praise I don't want pity  
I bang my own drum  
Some think it's noise I think it's pretty  
And so what if I love each sparkle and each bangle  
Why not see things from a different angle  
Your life is a shame  
Till you can shout out I am what I am_

Mercedes se déchaînait sous les cris et les applaudissements de ses amis. Finn pouvait bien reconnaître le talent de leur diva personnelle. Alors que Mercedes descendait de l'estrade et que Lily la félicitait grandement, celle-ci demanda, impatiente d'entendre un autre des prodiges :

- À qui le tour ?

- J'ai pas encore fait mon choix, annonça Finn.

- Et toi Kurt ? demanda Jimmy curieux d'entendre le jeune homme chanter.

- Je dois me mettre en condition, répondit légèrement gêné le fana de la mode.

Jimmy prit le micro de Mercedes, prit un CD qu'il donna à Lily en lui indiquant un numéro de piste :

- Puisque personne ne se décide…

Kurt s'approcha de la scène en regardant Jimmy.

- Quelle musique ?

- Gardons la surprise…

Jimmy fit un clin d'?il à Kurt qui resta déstabilisé. Finn ne manqua rien de ce spectacle, et sans savoir pourquoi, il bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait la nette impression que Jimmy se servait de son ami sans savoir réellement pourquoi.

La musique fut lancée, et Kurt reconnut aussitôt l'un des titres phares d'Hilary Duff, et bien qu'il soit surpris par le choix de la chanson et de l'artiste, Kurt écouta attentivement les paroles :

_Hey now, hey now  
Hey now, hey now  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night  
I could almost kiss the stars  
Are shinning so bright  
When I see you smiling  
I go oh oh oh  
I would never want to miss this, 'cause in my heart  
I know what this is_

_Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of_

_Have you ever wondered what life is about  
You can search the world  
And never figure it out  
You don't have to sail the oceans, no no no  
Happiness is no mistery  
and here and nowits you and me and..._

_Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of_

Tous applaudirent l'interprétation de Jimmy qui descendait de la scène et qui se dirigea droit sur Kurt, impressionné par le talent du jeune homme.

- Verdict ?

- Tu as de jolis rêves, répondit Kurt en souriant. Dommage que nous soyons dans la réalité.

Kurt prit le micro de Jimmy et se dirigea sur la scène mais Jimmy l'arrêta par le bras, reprenant son souffle :

- Les rêves sont à la portée de tout le monde, il faut les saisir.

Kurt écouta les paroles du jeune serveur et regarda en même temps Finn, un peu plus loin, qui était à côté de Quinn. Le sportif ne semblait pas particulièrement apprécier la soirée, et Kurt le ressentait. De plus, Kurt savait que tous les rêves n'étaient pas réalisables. Il avait beau aimer Finn, rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux. Kurt lança à Lily :

- J'ai choisi ma chanson.

Kurt monta sur l'estrade et Lily lança la musique. Jimmy était aux premières loges pour écouter ce que Kurt aurait à chanter. Mais Kurt ne regardait qu'une seule personne dans la salle, et c'était son demi-frère.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_  
_I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah_  
_You've built a love but that love falls apart_  
_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

_Listen to your heart_  
_When he's calling for you_  
_Listen to your heart_  
_There's nothing else you can do_  
_I don't know where you're going_  
_And I don't know why_  
_But listen to your heart_  
_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_  
_The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah_  
_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_  
_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_Listen to your heart_  
_When he's calling for you_  
_Listen to your heart_  
_There's nothing else you can do_  
_I don't know where you're going_  
_And I don't know why_  
_But listen to your heart_  
_Before you tell him goodbye_

_And there are voices that want to be heard_  
_So much to mention but you can't find the words_  
_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been_  
_When love was wilder than the wind_

Tout le monde retint son souffle en applaudissant. Kurt savait jouer avec les émotions et son interprétation était plus que grandiose. L'émotion était encore palpable alors qu'il quittait la scène, micro en main. Finn le regardait descendre, troublé par sa chanson. Il savait qu'elle lui était particulièrement destinée, mais elle le mettait très à l'aise.

Kurt rendit le micro à Jimmy qui en profita pour lui dire :

- Tu devrais l'oublier.

Kurt regarda furtivement Finn avant de répondre à Jimmy :

- Je sais.

Kurt alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils tandis que Lily décidait de passer à son tour sur scène pour interpréter un magistral tube de Britney Spears. Elle se lança dans un endiablé _Womanizer_ tandis que Jimmy rejoignait Kurt sur le fauteuil.

- Ça fait combien de temps ?

- Un an.

- Il le sait ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

Kurt, agacé, se retourna vers le serveur :

- Et rien. Il sort déjà avec quelqu'un. Une fille. Et j'ai beau le savoir, je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'un rebondissement se produira comme dans un vieux feuilleton des années 80 et qu'il remarquera enfin que je l'aime de la façon la plus sincère qu'il soit possible d'aimer quelqu'un.

Jimmy ne sut quoi répondre au jeune homme. Il lui toucha la main pour lui montrer qu'il le soutenait, et qu'il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Finn qui se précipita sur les deux jeunes gens :

- Espèce de menteur !

Lily, qui descendait de la scène, se retint de crier lorsqu'elle entendit Finn hurler. Tous le regardaient.

- Ça te va bien de chanter de belles paroles pour ensuite flirter avec le premier serveur venu !

Kurt se leva, horrifié de la scène qu'était en train de lui faire Finn.

- S'il te plaît Finn, moins fort, tout le monde nous regarde.

Finn regarda derrière lui : Mercedes, Quinn et Lily ne comprenaient rien à ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Le sportif décida de quitter la pièce, poussa la porte du salon et s'en alla.

- Finn ! Attends, reviens !

Jimmy arrêta le jeune garçon en lui attrapant le bras :

- Laisse-le seul.

Kurt regarda Jimmy, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Pourquoi Finn venait-il d'avoir une telle réaction ? Et le début de la soirée, lorsqu'ils étaient à deux, avant que les filles n'arrivent... Se passait-il ce qu'il était en train de croire qu'il se passait ? Ça ne se pouvait pas. C'était bien trop beau.

Kurt lâcha le bras de Jimmy et quitta la pièce à son tour.

- C'était si mauvais que ça, ma chanson ? demanda Lily à Jimmy, esseulé sur son fauteuil.


	8. Chapter 8

_Rien ne va plus, le septième chapitre est arrivé ! _

_Alors merci à mes fidèles lectrices. Poka Rock, lapin bleu, Lili et toutes celles que je n'ai pas citées ! Alors une nouvelle chanson dans ce chapitre, et une belle surprise à la fin _

_Bonne lecture ! (et merci à Poka Rock pour la correction !)  
_

_(La série et les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy !)

* * *

_

**Vacances à la mer**

L'ambiance n'était plus réellement à la fête depuis que Finn était parti en trombe de la soirée karaoké. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, Lily proposa à Mercedes d'entamer un duo avec elle. La jeune black accepta et elles se lancèrent dans un medley. Kurt décida de s'éclipser pour prendre l'air, laissant Jimmy seul sur le fauteuil.

Quinn profita de l'occasion pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et discuter :

- Hilary Duff ?

Elle eut un léger sourire lorsqu'elle lui posa cette question. Elle espérait dans un premier temps détendre l'atmosphère, ce qu'elle réussit vu que Jimmy se mit à rire à son tour.

- Elle n'a pas fait que de mauvais tubes. D'ailleurs, une de mes amies, Caro, est raide dingue de cette fille et elle a 22 ans !

Quinn se mit à sourire. Jimmy remarqua alors que depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille, il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire sincèrement.

- Tu ressens quelque chose pour Finn ? Tu sais pourquoi il a réagi comme ça ?

Quinn s'enfonça dans le fauteuil tout en répondant :

- Finn et moi avons été ensemble. J'ai gâché ma chance d'être heureuse avec lui. Et, il réagit souvent de manière excessive parce qu'il est comme il est. Il dit ce qu'il pense sans réagir aux conséquences.

- Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, répondit Jimmy.

- C'est vrai, lui dit-elle sincèrement. Il s'inquiète pour Kurt. Même s'il a du mal à se l'avouer lui même, il est très attaché à son demi-frère. C'est un peu le Superman de Kurt.

Jimmy eut un court instant l'image de Finn en collants rouges et en cape.

- Kurt a beaucoup de chance.

Quinn se tourna vers le jeune serveur et le mit en garde :

- Un conseil. Ne joue pas avec lui. Kurt n'a pas qu'un seul super héros pour le protéger.

Jimmy regarda étrangement la jeune fille. Elle semblait sérieuse. D'ailleurs, Quinn pouvait avoir quelque chose d'inquiétant dans son regard. Elle avait beau paraître comme une parfaite jeune femme, Jimmy n'en doutait pas une seconde : elle pouvait se révéler très dangereuse pour défendre ceux qu'elle aimait.

Elle quitta le fauteuil et rejoignit Mercedes qui descendait de scène tandis que Lily rejoignait Jimmy.

- Tu ne veux pas chanter une chanson ? demanda Mercedes à son amie.

Quinn regarda l'un des CD qui répertoriait tous les grands titres de Whitney Houston.

- La chanson que je voudrais chanter est assez difficile.

- T'en fais pas, Mr Schuester ne sera pas là.

Quinn posa ses mains sur son ventre. Naturellement, elle pensa à Beth. Qu'elle avait quitté il y a quelques semaines et qu'elle ne reverrait probablement pas. C'est sûr, c'était mieux ainsi. Mais ce manque lui était difficile à vivre. Heureusement, Mercedes était là pour lui changer les idées ; mais est-ce que cela suffirait ?

La jeune blonde prit le micro et demanda à Mercedes de lancer la musique. Elle remarqua alors que Finn était dans l'encadrement de la porte, en train de la regarder, mais sans oser rentrer dans la pièce.

Kurt le bouscula légèrement et entra à son tour pour prendre place près de Mercedes.

- Même si elle ne l'entend pas, je voudrais dédier cette chanson à Beth.

Les premières notes de musique se faisaient entendre. Kurt, Mercedes et Finn retenaient leurs émotions.

_If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way_

_And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You, my darling you, hmm_

_Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So goodbye, please, don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need_

_And I will always love you  
I will always love you_

_I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish to you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love_

_And I will always love you  
You, darling I love you  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you_

Les cinq personnes applaudirent la performance de Quinn. Chanter une chanson de Whitney Houston n'était pas facile mais elle venait de relever le défi avec brio. Non sans quelques larmes qu'elle tentait de dissimuler en les essuyant. Naturellement, Mercedes et Kurt vinrent à la rencontre de leur amie pour la prendre dans leur bras.

La jeune fille se laissa aller à pleurer tandis qu'elle profitait de l'étreinte de ses deux amis.

- T'en fais pas ma chérie, on est là, la rassura Mercedes.

Lily et Jimmy savaient que quelque chose de très difficile était arrivé à Quinn, mais ils laissèrent les jeunes gens seuls pour profiter de ce moment.

Lily passa à côté de Finn :

- Nous allons faire une petite ronde pour voir si tout est tranquille, lui dit-elle.

- Jimmy ? Je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr.

Lily se dirigea vers les escaliers seuls tandis que Finn suivait Jimmy jusqu'aux marches devant l'hôtel.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda Mercedes à son amie.

Quinn avait essuyé ses larmes à nouveau et tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

- Maintenant, oui.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'hésites pas, rappela Kurt à la blonde. Nous sommes ta famille, ne l'oublie pas.

Quinn prit les mains de ses deux camarades en leur souriant. Son « deuil » était terminé. Elle devait reprendre goût à la vie, sourire à nouveau, avoir de nouveaux projets.

- Tu es Quinn Fabray, rappela Kurt à nouveau. Nous allons reprendre le lycée et tu reprendras le pouvoir.

- Et tu nous snoberas comme au tout début, ajouta Mercedes en riant.

- Je suis Quinn Fabray, se dit elle-même l'ancienne cherleeader pour se redonner de la force.

Durant ce temps, Finn était sur le pas de la porte avec le serveur, prêt à avoir une discussion :

- J'ai réagi excessivement tout à l'heure.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, répondit Jimmy. Tu es Superman.

- Quoi ? demanda le sportif un peu décontenancé.

Jimmy reprit alors :

- Je veux dire, c'est normal de protéger son demi-frère. Mais je ne suis pas un danger pour lui. Au contraire.

- Si tu l'es, tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

Jimmy se posa contre le mur attendant plus d'explications. Il ne réalisa pas que Kurt, qui était après eux, se trouvait juste derrière la porte et qu'il les entendait.

- Même si tu es sincère et que tu entames une petite histoire avec Kurt, il aura toujours le temps de réaliser que c'est réel et de tomber amoureux de toi. Après tu l'abandonneras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Tu vis à des centaines de kilomètres de lui. Les amours de vacances restent des amours de vacances. Ça, il ne le sait pas.

Jimmy resta quelques secondes sans rien avoir à lui dire. Finn n'était pas si bête qu'il en avait l'air, il était même lucide. Et il n'avait pas tort. Même si sur le moment, son attirance pour Kurt était sincère, survivrait-elle à son départ dans quinze jours ?

- Si tu veux qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre vous, conclut Finn, sois honnête avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait le cœur brisé quand nous serons rentré à la maison.

Jimmy présenta sa main à Finn, en guise de paix :

- Entendu. Merci du conseil Finn.

Finn lui serra la main poliment, puis Jimmy ajouta :

- Même si ce n'est pas moi, il aura tôt ou tard quelqu'un dans sa vie. Et ce ne sera plus à toi de le protéger.

Jimmy laissa Finn et entra de nouveau dans l'hôtel. Kurt se dépêcha de se cacher pour ne pas que le serveur puisse le voir. Puis il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de Finn. Il ne savait plus quoi penser du sportif. Il le regarda par la fenêtre proche de la porte descendre les marches de l'hôtel et se diriger vers la plage.

Kurt ouvrit la porte et se mit à courir en descendant les marches. Bientôt, il rattrapa Finn qui n'était plus loin du sable. Le clair de lune était magnifique, quelques étoiles étaient visibles dans le ciel.

Kurt arriva légèrement anxieux face à Finn, il l'arrêta puis lui demanda :

- Ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je vais faire.

Sans que Finn ne puisse s'attendre à une telle chose, Kurt embrassa le sportif. Un baiser surprise, mais doux et tendre. Si Finn restait abasourdi et ne semblait pas réagir, il se laissa rapidement prendre au jeu et répondit au baiser de Kurt.


	9. Chapter 9

_Et voici et voilà, après mon petit séjour, le nouveau chapitre ! Nous terminions sur une bien drôle de fin… Kurt se jetant sur les lèvres de Finn ! Comment lui va t-il réagir ? Que va t-il en découdre ? Des amours de vacances ne restent que des amours de vacances après tout …_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(La série et les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy !)

* * *

_

**Vacances à la mer**

Finn venait de repousser Kurt. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Si ce n'est son ami arriver sans dire quoi que ce soit, outre le fait de ne pas lui en vouloir. (Je mettras : Ni son ami arriver sans dire quoi que ce soit, ni le fait de ne pas lui en vouloir.) Puis (Et même) l'embrasser. Le pire pour lui, c'est qu'il s'était laissé faire… Du moins au début. Tout d'abord c'était la surprise. Puis ce n'était pas désagréable. Différent de Quinn ou de Rachel. Mais durant ce court baiser, il avait pu ressentir quelque chose. La passion d'un homme ? Les sentiments de Kurt ? Puis était venue la conscience. Il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Kurt. Alors il stoppa brutalement le baiser en regardant, les yeux écarquillés, son ami. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Kurt était face à lui. Ce dernier était angoissé, gêné. Il venait peut-être de rompre à tout jamais l'amitié qu'il avait mis tant de mois à construire avec Finn. Comment avait-il pu trouver le courage de faire ce qu'il venait d'entreprendre ? Il l'ignorait totalement. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : la réaction de Finn.

- Je dois y aller.

La fuite. Finn prenait la fuite et rentrait à l'intérieur de l'hôtel sous le regard tristounet du pauvre Kurt Hummel. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas réellement s'attendre à autre chose. Il devait le laisser tranquille.

Kurt rentra à son tour à l'hôtel et ne dit à personne ce qui venait de se produire. La soirée arrivant à son terme, Jimmy et Lily décidèrent de regagner leur chambre, tout comme les adolescents.

En regagnant sa chambre, Kurt vit que Finn était déjà allongé dans son lit. Il ne savait pas s'il était déjà en train de dormir ou non, mais il ne bougeait pas. Le jeune gay se rendit dans la salle de bain et se changea pour revêtir son pyjama.

Dans son lit, Finn ne cessa de cogiter. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé faire au début ? Pourquoi ce baiser ne lui avait pas été désagréable ? Pourquoi avait-il si peur d'affronter les sentiments et le regard de Kurt ? Pourquoi avait-il envie inconsciemment que Kurt recommence ? (Pas inconsciemment, mais... secrètement ? Ou intérieurement ?) Au moment où (Lorsque) Finn tourna pour se mettre dans une autre position, Kurt sortit de la salle de bain, arborant son pyjama bleu ciel. Il vit Finn s'agiter :

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Finn leva les yeux vers Kurt. La chaleur de la pièce lui fit baisser sa couverture ce qui dévoila aux yeux de Kurt le torse entièrement nu du sportif très bien taillé. Kurt fit mine de ne rien remarquer tandis que Finn lui répondit :

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Kurt posa ses vêtements sur une chaise puis défit les draps de son lit, tout en s'apprêtant d'y pénétrer.

- C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud. Tu veux que j'ouvre la fenêtre ?

Finn ne voulait pas détourner l'attention (que Kurt détourne l'attention, peut-être ?), ni parler d'autre chose. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait comprendre.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Kurt devint complètement rouge pivoine. Le voir aborder le sujet aussi rapidement le déconcerta. Il s'assit dans son lit face à Finn qui était toujours à moitié allongé contre son oreiller. Machinalement, Kurt prit ses mains l'une dans l'autre, essayant de s'expliquer :

- J'en avais envie Finn. Depuis des mois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce soir… En réalité, je t'ai entendu parler avec Jimmy.

Finn se remémora sa conversation avec le serveur, là ou il indiquait vouloir protéger Kurt.

- Tu essaies de jouer les protecteurs comme Batman avec Robin. C'est touchant. Ça m'a…

- Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

Les mots atteignirent Kurt assez durement. Il le savait. Mais alors pourquoi ?

- Je t'aime… reprit Finn aussitôt, mais… Pas comme Rachel. Pas comme Quinn. Comme… Comme on aime son frère je pense. Je ne sais pas trop en fait, je n'ai pas de frères. Comme… Pas comme j'aime mes autres potes, c'est vrai, mais…

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Finn essayait de s'expliquer mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il l'arrêta :

- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis vraiment un idiot pas vrai ? Jimmy semble s'intéresser à moi et je cours embrasser mon demi-frère !

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'intéresses à Jimmy, répondit aussi naturellement Finn.

Kurt croisa les bras et lui demanda :

- Pour quelles raisons, puisque tu ne m'aimes pas comme tu aimes Rachel ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être heureux moi aussi ?

- Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui te rendras heureux (comme cette partie me pose problème pour la rendre « française », je propose : Parce que j'ai l'impression que je suis le seul à pouvoir te rendre heureux ; sinon je pense sans être sûre qu'on met « rendrai ») mais que je suis pas capable d'y parvenir. Et que des gars comme Jimmy te briseront le cœur.

Kurt baissa les yeux. Le comportement de Finn était intriguant, mais aussi agaçant. Il ne pouvait pas être avec lui, mais il ne pouvait être avec personne. Ça lui paraissait illogique.

- Finn, je ne vais pas passer ma vie cloisonné dans une chambre à attendre que tu te décides à me laisser sortir avec des garçons.

- Je sais. Ce n'est pas juste.

Kurt s'arrêta à s'allonger dans son lit, décidé à en rester là.

- Nous devrions dormir. La nuit porte conseil, il paraît.

Finn s'allongea à son tour dans son lit, remontant légèrement sa couverture.

- Bonne nuit Finn.

- Bonne nuit Kurt.

Les deux adolescents s'endormirent chacun de leur côté, ou du moins, tentèrent de s'endormir. Kurt gardait en mémoire ce baiser qu'il avait enfin réussi à échanger avec l'homme qui envoûtait toutes ses pensées depuis des mois. Finn, lui, se demandait réellement ce qu'il ressentait pour Kurt. Il se le demandait sans vouloir pour autant obtenir une réponse, de peur d'avoir justement peur.

Le lendemain matin, Finn se réveilla le premier. Le soleil était à peine levé. Il se leva (répétition, on peut mettre « il sortit de son lit » ?) avec pour simple vêtement son boxer, puis se dirigea tout en bâillant vers la salle de bain. A moitié réveillé, il ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte de la salle de bains. La première chose qu'il fit : utiliser les toilettes. La seconde (j'ai supprimé pour éviter la répétition) : quitter le boxer pour se plonger sous la douche afin de se réveiller.

La porte de la salle de bains ouverte, le bruit de la douche réveilla automatiquement Kurt (j'aurais utilisé « sans surprise », puisque c'est le sens...). Ce dernier regarda le lit de son ami et il vit qu'il était vide. Finn devait donc logiquement se trouver sous la douche. (Quel esprit de déduction ;) !)

Le jeune modiste prit tout son temps pour se réveiller. Il quitta les couvertures et se dirigea vers la fenêtre où il pouvait apercevoir la plage ainsi que la mer. La vue était splendide. Il entendit l'arrêt de la douche, l'eau ne coulant plus. Puis il aperçut par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir Finn en train de mettre sa serviette autour de la taille.

Le jeune sportif pensait que Kurt dormait encore et il sortit de la salle de bain naturellement pour récupérer ses vêtements. Aussi il s'arrêta (aussi s'arrêta-t-il, plus « français » je pense mais un peu moins usuel...) net et fut surpris de voir Kurt près de la fenêtre, qui le regardait.

- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé.

La phrase étant similaire à celle qu'il lui prononça la veille, Kurt sourit en lui répondant par la négative. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder.

- Tu voulais peut-être utiliser la douche, réalisa Finn (ah, pas « réalisa » ! un autre verbe si tu veux, mais réaliser est concret... utilisé à la place de « se rendre compte », c'est un anglicisme), j'ai bientôt fini je te rassure.

- Prends ton temps, lui répondit Kurt qui le regarda se diriger vers l'armoire dans laquelle il avait rangé ses vêtements.

Finn ne semblait pas gêné par le fait que Kurt le regardait. Au contraire, il en avait envie. À ce moment même, il espérait peut-être que Kurt aurait pour une raison ou une autre une réaction similaire à celle de la veille qui le pousserait à l'embrasser.

Car toute la nuit, il n'avait cessé de penser à ce baiser. Et pour être sûr de lui même et de ce qu'il pouvait avoir ressenti, il espérait que Kurt revienne vers lui pour l'embrasser. Peut-être serait-il enfin fixé. Ainsi, il saurait à quoi s'en tenir.

- Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je prendrais ma douche tout à l'heure.

Kurt sortit de la chambre alors que Finn était toujours face à son armoire. Il ne répondit rien et vit la porte se fermer. Il se laissa plonger sur son lit, désemparé. Mais qu'était-il en train de lui arriver ? Et surtout, pourquoi ça lui arrivait, à lui ?


	10. Chapter 10

_Je remercie toutes les nouvelles lectrices qui sont arrivées en cours de route (elles se reconnaîtrons) ainsi que les anciennes et fidèles au poste. C'est grâce à chacune de vos reviews que je suis toujours aussi motivé pour écrire la suite de cette histoire ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_(La série et les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy !)

* * *

_

**Vacances à la mer**

Tout le monde prit son petit déjeuner sur la terrasse de l'hôtel. Le temps était parfaitement propice pour cela. Tandis que Kurt était encore en pyjama, il discutait avec Mercedes de différentes idées pour leur rentrée à l'école, notamment au Glee Club. Burt et Carol discutaient avec le couple qu'ils avaient vu la veille. Leurs deux enfants étaient déjà partis jouer sur la plage.

En arrivant, Finn manqua de bousculer le couple de retraités et salua poliment Lily, Jimmy et Mona dans la salle de réception avant de rejoindre ses amis.

- Bien dormi ? demanda t-il à Mercedes.

- Comme un bébé ! Et toi ?

Finn répondit par une petite moue qui ne voulait rien dire, mais la jeune black n'y prêta pas attention. Elle reprit sa conversation avec Kurt.

De son côté, Quinn traversait l'hôtel pour regagner l'hôtel. Elle passa devant un très beau miroir ancien et en profita pour remettre ses cheveux en place. Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un élégant jeune homme derrière elle.

Grand, plutôt beau garçon, les cheveux coupés courts et noir, une tenue plutôt élégante, des lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Elle le reconnaissait. Il était l'un des universitaires qu'elle avait vu à leur arrivée durant le repas.

- Comment une beauté pareille peut-elle exister ?

Quinn se mit à sourire. Il essayait de la draguer, et ça ne marcherait pas. Elle détestait les lourds dans son genre. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

- Comment un abruti pareil peut-il exister ? Ce sont d'excellentes questions qui mériteraient des réponses, je te laisse méditer là dessus.

Quinn s'avança pour s'éloigner de lui, mais le jeune homme l'arrêta pour s'excuser :

- Attends, je voulais pas te froisser. J'essayais juste d'entamer une discussion avec toi. Je sais c'est nul. Très nul.

Quinn le regarda sans pour autant sourire, elle croisa ses bras.

- Tu vois, en venant ici, mes copains et moi, on pensait…

- Trouver tout un tas de jolies filles sur la plage ? se permit de terminer la jeune blonde.

L'inconnu se frotta la tête ce qui fit comprendre à Quinn qu'elle avait raison. Lasse, elle décida de partir, mais le jeune homme l'arrêta.

- Nathanaël ! C'est mon prénom ! lui dit-elle en se plaçant face à elle. Mais appelle-moi Nate.

- Bonne journée dans ce cas Nate.

Quinn continua son chemin et le jeune homme lui demanda dos à elle :

- Mais tu ne me donne pas ton prénom ? Je pourrais t'ajouter dans mes amis facebook.

- Rachel Berry, répondit-elle en s'éloignant tandis que le dénommé Nate semblait ravit.

Quinn arriva sur la terrasse. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, Kurt s'en allait pour passer par la case salle de bain, tandis que Mercedes devait passer un coup de fil à ses parents. Quinn se retrouva seule face à Finn.

- Regarde moi ces imbéciles. Je suis sur que ce chimpanzé dégénéré fait part de sa petite victoire à ses copains.

Finn ne comprenait rien de ce que son amie lui disait. Il se tourna et vit au loin les trois jeunes ayant la vingtaine courir sur la plage.

- Tu essayes de me faire passer un message ?

- Un imbécile qui pense encore que de te dire que tu es une beauté fatale te fait tomber dans son lit, répondit quelques peu énervée la jeune blonde.

Finn se mit à sourire et lui demanda pour se moquer :

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Ceci eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère et Quinn se mit à rire.

- C'est comme ça que tu fonctionne avec Rachel ?

- On a encore rien fait avec Rachel.

- Ca je m'en doute bien, répondit-elle du tac au tac, ça se saurait.

- C'est pas pour ça que je suis encore puceau, essaya de se défendre Finn de peur que son amie pense qu'il n'était capable de rien sexuellement parlant.

- Tu veux parler de Santana ?

Finn savait que de toute manière, cette histoire se saurait. Si Brittany le savait, les cherleeaders aussi, et Quinn avait du l'apprendre par la bouche de Puck.

- Rachel pense que je n'ai rien fait avec elle.

Quinn resta surprise :

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Je sais pas. Parfois, je fais des trucs qui n'ont aucun sens.

Quinn était en train de mettre du beurre sur ses tartines et de se préparer son petit déjeuner tout en écoutant le sportif.

- Quel genre de « trucs » ?

Finn regarda tout autour de lui, espérant que personne ne l'entendrait. Il s'approcha de son amie tout en lui murmurant :

- Je vais te parler de quelque chose. Je te fais confiance pour que ça ne s'ébruite pas.

- Tu sais très bien que je suis capable de garder un secret.

Finn savait qu'elle le pouvait, et de plus, il se sentait en confiance avec son ex petite amie.. Et il devait parler de ce qui lui arrivait à quelqu'un :

- C'est difficile à dire mais… Hier soir… Kurt m'a embrassé…

- Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune blonde en faisant tomber son couteau au sol.

Les personnes avoisinantes se retournèrent sur elles. Elle baissa la tête tout comme Finn.

- Pourrais tu rester discrète ?

- Pardonne moi mais… Kurt ? Je suis si contente qu'il ai fait enfin le premier pas ! Mais je pensais plus qu'il irait vers Jimmy…

- Ca ne te gêne pas qu'il m'est embrassé ?

- Ce n'est qu'un baiser. Santana et Brittany se sont déjà embrassées sans pour autant être lesbiennes et ensemble.

L'image que venait de lui suggérer Quinn lui trotta dans la tête quelques secondes, puis il reprit ses esprits.

- Alors si j'ai aimé ce baiser, ça ne fait pas de moi un mec gay ? se rassura Finn qui retrouvait le sourire.

Quinn était surprise par cette révélation, aussi, préféra t-elle jouer l'honnêteté :

- Tout dépend. Ou tu apprécies parce que Kurt embrasse comme un dieu. Ou tu as des sentiments pour lui qui ont fait que tu as apprécié.

Finn essaya de réfléchir à tout ça et de déterminer quelle était la solution qu'il devait adopter.

- Mais il est possible d'aimer un garçon sans pour autant être gay tu vois ? Je veux dire, aimer être avec un garçon et vouloir l'embrasser, mais se marier et fonder une famille ?

- Ca s'appelle la bisexualité, répondit Quinn en continuant de manger son petit déjeuner.

- Et c'est grave ? demanda Finn qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

- Ce n'est pas une maladie ! répondit Quinn. Mais je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour définir quoi que ce soit. Si tu veux mon conseil, tu devrais discuter de ça avec Kurt. Au pire des cas, embrasse le à nouveau et voit ce qu'il se passe.

- Mais je suis avec Rachel.

- Une chose à la fois ! répondit Quinn. Et puis je ne t'ai pas demandé de coucher avec Kurt.

- C'est tromper Rachel d'y avoir pensé ?

Quinn sourit tendrement à son ami. Le voir perdu de cette façon était touchant. Mais elle pensait également à Kurt, en espérant que peu importe la décision du quater back, celui-ci n'en serait pas affecté.


	11. Chapter 11

_Je remercie toutes les nouvelles lectrices qui sont arrivées en cours de route (elles se reconnaîtrons) ainsi que les anciennes et fidèles au poste. Tout comme mon seul lecteur masculin pour le moment ^^ C'est grâce à chacune de vos reviews que je suis toujours aussi motivé pour écrire la suite de cette histoire ! _

_Je sais, ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, mais le voici !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(La série et les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy !)

* * *

_

**Vacances à la mer**

Mercedes était en train de se regarder dans le miroir du grand salon pour être sûre que ses cheveux soient correctement coiffés. Ce qu'elle savait être idiot étant donné qu'elle irait par la suite jouer au ballon sur le sable et qu'elle serait toute décoiffée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses amis, elle se retrouva face à face avec un élégant jeune brun, très grand, plutôt beau gosse mais avec un air si sûr de lui qu'il en devenait ridicule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une beauté pareille peut-elle exister ?

Mercedes le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de lui répondre :

- Tu crois sérieusement que je vais croire ce que tu viens de dire ?

Nate l'arrêta par le bras :

- Attends je ne voulais pas te froisser. J'essayais juste d'entamer une discussion avec toi. Je sais c'est nul. Très nul.

Une voix derrière lui répondit :

- Tu devrais peut-être t'enregistrer sur magnétophone, ça t'évitera d'égosiller ta voix non ?

Nate se retourna et fit face à Quinn, qui le regardait d'un air méprisant, les bras croisés.

- T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre crétin ! lui lança Mercedes en rejoignant son amie.

- Ca veut dire qu'aucune de vous ne couchera avec moi ?

Agacée et vexée, Quinn tourna les talons, tout comme Mercedes, et laissèrent le pauvre abruti seul avec lui même.

Finn était avec Burt et Carol. Les deux parents étaient en train de lui indiquer leur programme pour la journée :

- Mona a décidé de nous emmener en excursion sur l'île. Plusieurs résidents de l'hôtel vont venir, ça ne te tente pas ?

- Non merci maman, je vais rester ici je suis fatigué.

- C'est bien les jeunes.

Finn vit au loin Quinn et Mercedes se diriger vers la plage tout en riant. Il chercha de son regard Kurt. Mais ce dernier devait encore se trouver dans sa chambre.

- Amusez vous bien. A ce soir !

Finn laissa ses parents et se mit en direction des chambres..

De son côté, Kurt était fin prêt après un passage d'une demi heure dans la salle de bain. Au moment ou il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, Finn entra à son tour. Les deux garçons manquèrent de se percuter.

- Ah tu es là !

- Oui Finn, c'est aussi ma chambre.

Finn sourit légèrement.

- Je te cherchais.

- Et je suis là, répondit en souriant à son tour Kurt.

Finn ferma la porte derrière lui et entra dans la chambre.

- Ecoute je voulais te parler de…

- Du baiser, termina Kurt pour son ami qu'il sentait assez stressé.

- Je suis pas gay. C'est un fait avéré. Enfin, je crois. Mais… Je ne peux pas dire que ça m'a dégoûté de t'embrasser.

Kurt était tout aussi stressé, il ne savait pas encore ou Finn voulait en venir mais il avait peur d'une mauvaise réaction ou simplement peur de ne pas savoir ce qui se passerait.

- En fait j'ai envie de t'embrasser encore, ajouta Finn devant un Kurt très surpris.

- C'est vrai ?

Kurt semblait surpris certes, mais à l'intérieur de lui, tout se bousculait. Il voyait Finn s'approcher de lui de quelques pas. Kurt resta médusé face au grand quaterback et le laissa entreprendre les choses. Finn se courba, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt. Les deux bouches entrèrent à l'unisson tandis que leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre. Finn posa ses mains derrière Kurt tandis que ce dernier posa la sienne derrière la tête de son ami.

Rien ne semblait plus les arrêter dans ce baiser endiablé. Au bout de quelques minutes, afin de reprendre leur souffle, les deux amis se séparèrent.

Kurt baissa la tête, de peur de voir une expression de dégoût sur le visage de Finn. Ce dernier s'en aperçut et de sa main, il releva la tête de Kurt pour croiser son regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Finn.

Kurt n'avait pas de réponses à cela. C'était à lui de savoir ce qu'il faudrait faire. C'était lui qui était en couple et hétéro.

- Embrassons-nous.

Finn sourit et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt.

Sur la plage, Quinn et Mercedes attendaient l'arrivée des deux garçons tout en profitant de bronzer. Elles se moquaient également de Nate, qui avait osé faire le même plan aux deux filles.

- Tu remarqueras quand même qu'il a commencé par toi.

- Ca ne veut rien dire Mercedes, c'est un crétin doublé d'un abruti.

Mercedes continua de rire.

- Salut les filles !

Les deux jeunes filles enlevèrent les chapeaux de paille qu'elles avaient déposés sur leur tête pour vérifier à qui appartenait cette voix. Elles en avaient une idée mais cela paraissait très étrange.

- Rachel ?

- Surprise !

Rachel Berry, tête à claques du Glee Club mais star incontestée, également petite-amie de Finn, se trouvait face à eux. Pour une surprise, c'était donc une vraie surprise.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas venir ? demanda Mercedes.

- Ravit de voir ton enthousiasme !

Mercedes et Quinn se relevèrent tout en attendant que la jeune brune leur explique sa présence.

- A dire vrai je repars déjà demain. Il y a eu des complications pour nos vacances et comme mes papas ne passaient pas très loin, ils ont accepté de me déposer ici. Ils repassent me chercher demain.

- Tu sais que Kurt a proposé ta place à Quinn ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Rachel en regardant grand sourire la blonde, je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Après tout, tu es comme de la famille pour Finn.

Quinn se força à sourire avant de se rendre compte d'une chose assez grave : Finn n'imagine pas un seul instant que Rachel pourrait être présente. Et avec les conseils qu'elle venait de lui donner lors du petit déjeuner, elle était persuadée qu'il était en train de les mettre en application avec Kurt.

- Ou est Finn ?

- Certainement dans sa chambre, répondit Mercedes.

- Ne bouge pas ! répondit Quinn à la hâte. Je vais le chercher pour lui dire que tu es là. Profite en pour… T'allonger et bronzer, je suis sûre que Mercedes à pleins de choses à te raconter !

Mercedes regarda partir Quinn, bien étrange. Rachel réalisa que quelque chose était suspect mais n'aurait sût définir la chose.

Quinn s'empressa de remonter l'allée, rentrer à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, manqua de percuter Lily.

- Bonjour quand même !

Quinn continua de monter, atteignit le couloir et se retrouva devant la porte des deux garçons. Elle y entra sans frapper et les trouva tous les deux en train de s'embrasser.

Finn et Kurt, plus que surpris, se séparèrent et furent soulagé de voir la blonde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rachel est en bas.

L'univers s'effondrait pour Kurt. Et la panique était en train de gagner Finn.


	12. Chapter 12

_J'en ai mis du temps avant de poster la suite de cette histoire… Plusieurs mois ! Déjà par avance je tiens à présenter mes excuses. Je comptais terminer cette histoire avant le début de la saison 2 (c'est un peu raté…), mais sachez que je ne l'ai pas abandonné comme je l'indiquais en répondant aux nombreuses reviews !_

_Quoi qu'il en soit je vous propose la suite de cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(La série et les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy !)

* * *

_

**Vacances à la mer**

Quinn faisait toujours face à Finn et Kurt dans la chambre de ces derniers. Si Rachel avait trouvé le moment le moins opportun de débarquer pour faire une surprise à son petit-ami, c'était bien celui là. Finn était stressé, faisait les cent pas dans la pièce sous les yeux agacés du gay et de la blonde. C'est cette dernière qui intervint la première :

-Finn, arrête de tourner comme un lion en cage.

Le quaterback s'arrêta. Pendant quelques instants, les trois jeunes gens restèrent complètement silencieux. C'est Kurt qui reprit :

-Miss Berry risque de s'impatienter, nous devrions descendre.

-Attends.

Finn venait d'arrêter le jeune brun à l'aide de son bras. Sans rien dire, Quinn ressortit de la pièce pour les attendre dans le couloir. Kurt regarda Finn, gardant la dignité qu'il avait à chaque fois, même dans les pires moments. Le grand brun essayait de lui expliquer quelque chose mais les mots ne venaient pas. Kurt comprenait parfaitement. Son ami avait aimé ce qui s'était produit, mais l'arrivée de Rachel était un simple retour à la réalité. Finn était hétéro, et le resterait.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça à Rachel. Elle serait détruite, comme je l'ai été après…

-Après Quinn, je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Kurt essayait plus de se convaincre lui-même que de convaincre son ami. Cependant, aucune larme ne vint couler sur son visage. Pour clore la conversation et comme s'il s'agissait d'un adieu à cette relation écourtée trop rapidement, Finn approcha son visage de celui de l'autre et déposa ses lèvres avec une douceur incroyable. Puis il se détacha et quitta la chambre.

Quinn entra à nouveau pour vérifier que Kurt allait bien. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon qui lui fit signe de ne pas continuer.

-Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure.

Quinn n'objecta pas et s'en alla, laissant Kurt seul avec lui-même.

Sur la plage, Rachel était en train d'exposer ses nombreuses idées pour la reprise de la chorale à la rentrée scolaire. Malgré elle, Mercedes se lançait dans ses propres rêves de solos ou de duos également. Les deux jeunes filles prenaient vraiment plaisir à discuter. Finn et Quinn arrivèrent sur la plage. Aussitôt, Rachel se leva et sauta dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

Quinn s'assit à côté de Mercedes. Cette dernière essaya de la questionner du regard, mais la blonde lui fit comprendre qu'elle devrait attendre un peu plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Rachel expliqua à nouveau à Finn la raison de sa présence ici et qu'elle repartirait dès le lendemain.

-On irait pas se balader entre amoureux ? Faire le tour de l'île ?

-A vrai dire, expliqua Finn, on avait prévu de passer la journée à quatre vu que mes parents partent faire une excursion.

Rachel fit automatiquement la moue, contrariée par la réponse de son petit-ami.

-Je ne reste que jusqu'à demain, je vois que tu préfère passer du temps avec les autres plutôt que rester seul à seul avec ta petite amie ?

Pris au dépourvu, Finn ne sut quoi répondre. Quinn se leva pour intervenir à son tour et sauver la mise du grand brun :

-Finn, tu devrais te promener avec Rachel. De toute manière, tu te serais ennuyé avec nous, trucs de filles.

Rachel demanda subitement :

-Tiens en parlant de filles, ou est Kurt ?

Ce dernier sortait de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas versé une larme, il était bien trop fort pour ça, mais l'envie le démangeait. Il avait besoin d'être avec Mecedes, elle le comprendrait. En sortant dans le couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec Jimmy qui était en train de plier du linge, ses écouteurs de son mp3 dans les oreilles le faisant danser au rythme de la musique de Lady Gaga. Il vit Kurt passer à côté de lui et s'arrêta aussitôt :

-Kurt !

Ce dernier s'arrêta et fit face au jeune homme. Jimmy s'aperçut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas :

-C'est Finn ?

-Comment tu fais pour savoir ça ?

Jimmy posa les serviettes sur un chariot et s'approcha de Kurt en enlevant ses écouteurs :

-Je suis passé par là. Kyle, il s'appelait Kyle. Joueur dans l'équipe de natation, beau gosse et surtout, hétéro. Bien sûr on était proche et j'ai même couché avec lui.

-Je pensais qu'il était hétéro ?

-Il l'était, mais comme tous les hétéros, il ne pouvait pas se refuser une petite expérience, l'alcool aidant bien sûr.

Kurt croisa les bras, pour sa défense, Finn n'était pas du tout bourré, bien au contraire, il était pleinement consentant et en maitrise de ses moyens.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit Kurt qui voulait se soustraire à la conversation.

Jimmy regarda sa montre, il prit la main de Kurt. Ce dernier, surpris, se laissa tout de même faire.

-Bien, on en parlera pas. Suis-moi.

-Ou tu m'emmènes ?

Jimmy entraîna Kurt à sa suite et les deux jeunes gens dévalèrent les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le petit salon ou le karaoké avait eu lieu l'autre soir. Jimmy lui tendit un micro :

-Si tu n'en parles pas, tu peux toujours le chanter.

Kurt se mit à sourire devant la délicate attention du jeune homme. Il prit le micro des mains du garçon et demanda :

-Envie d'un duo ?

Au même instant, Finn et Rachel entrèrent dans la pièce. La jeune fille avait demandé à son petit-ami de prendre un sac, des couvertures et quelques provisions pour leur ballade. Il lui avait alors parlé du karaoké qui se trouvait à l'hôtel et la jeune fille n'avait pas résisté un seul instant. Son désir de chanter était revenu au galop et elle demanda à son copain s'il était possible qu'ils fassent un petit crochet pour la laisser chanter.

-Rachel ?

-Kurt ? Je suis content de te voir ! Rachel Berry, se présenta la jeune femme.

-Jimmy.

Ils se serrèrent poliment la main. Kurt vit très bien le visage de Finn, mécontent de la présence du serveur aux côtés de Kurt. Ce dernier, lui, était mécontent de la présence de Rachel mais devait se contenir. Jimmy, lui, réalisait qui était Rachel :

-La petite-amie de Finn ?

Flattée, Rachel se mit à rougir faussement tout en regardant le grand brun :

-Je vois que Finn a déjà beaucoup parlé de moi. C'est sans doute ce qui se produit quand deux âmes sont en parfaites symbioses. Vous alliez chanter quelque chose ?

-A vrai dire, oui, répondit Jimmy.

-Ça ne vous ennuie pas si je chante avant vous ?

Rachel se saisit du micro et monta sur la scène. Comme elle en avait l'habitude, Rachel venait de voler la vedette à Kurt, et aussi son cœur.


	13. Chapter 13

_Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Et oui j'ai repris l'histoire (qui arrivera bientôt à son terme d'ailleurs…)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(La série et les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy !)

* * *

_

**Vacances à la mer**

La journée avait été horrible pour Finn et pour Kurt. La présence de Rachel devenait insupportable. Elle ne s'était pas contentée de chanter une chanson, mais tout un répertoire. Certes, elle était bourrée de talents mais son attitude rendait toujours le tout assez exaspérant. Pendant les prestations de Rachel, Finn lançait des regards noirs auprès de Jimmy qui n'avait rien fait sinon que de vouloir aider Kurt. Ce dernier, se contenait de laisser sortir sa colère et dire au monde entier ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Finalement, Rachel abandonna le micro se rendant compte qu'elle voulait profiter de Finn et partir en ballade avec lui.

-Vous allez vous promener en amoureux ? Je peux vous conseiller quelques endroits, proposa Jimmy.

-Tu es pressé de te débarrasser de moi ? demanda le grand brun.

Sachant très bien ce que signifiait cette remarque, Jimmy ne se démonta pas et rétorqua :

-Absolument pas. Si tu veux, on vous accompagne, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Kurt ?

-Laisse le en dehors de ça.

-Ca suffit, stop ! s'emporta Kurt. Arrêtez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là!

Le jeune gay venait de lever la main pour que tout le monde arrête. Agacé, il quitta la pièce. Finn et Jimmy firent un geste en même temps pour suivre le garçon. Ils s'arrêtèrent, se dévisageant.

-Il n'a pas besoin de toi, lui murmura Jimmy, tu en as déjà trop fait.

Finn resta debout, sans bouger, et laissa Jimmy suivre Kurt. Rachel s'approcha de son petit-ami pour lui prendre le bras afin qu'il la regarda et lui demanda :

-On dirait qu'il aime bien Kurt.

Finn regarda sa petite-amie et lui demanda :

-Est-ce que je peux repartir avec toi demain ?

Surprise mais enchantée de l'idée que venait lui proposer son copain, Rachel s'exclama de joie :

-Mais tu ne voulais pas passer un peu de temps en famille ?

-J'ai envie d'être avec toi aussi.

Rachel sourit et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Finn. Celui-ci se laissa faire. Seulement, il était gêné. Rachel embrassait bien, mais ce n'était pas Kurt. Le baiser avec ce dernier avait été si différent, si tendre, si doux, si… Il ne savait l'expliquer clairement avec des mots, mais les lèvres du jeune brun lui manquaient. Mais il devait se ressaisir et être honnête avec lui-même, il n'était pas gay et ne le serait jamais. Kurt était « l'exception ». Mais il n'assumerait jamais ce qu'il ressentait pour le garçon. Il devait se faire une raison et laisser le garçon vivre ses propres expériences et ses propres histoires.

-Tu m'attends juste une seconde ?

-Bien sûr.

Finn quitta la pièce et se mit à courir à la recherche de Kurt. Durant une dizaine de minutes, il fouilla l'intégralité de l'hôtel avant de se rendre sur la terrasse de derrière ou il retrouva Kurt, assis un verre de limonade devant lui, en train d'écouter Jimmy.

-Tu peux nous laisser une minute ?

Jimmy ne semblait pas bouger, Kurt lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait partir et que tout irait bien. Jimmy se leva, jeta un regard noir à Finn et s'éloigna. Le quaterback prit place sur la chaise de Jimmy et regarda Kurt :

-J'ai été stupide. J'ai cru te protéger en voulant t'éloigner de Jimmy, parce que j'étais jaloux et que je n'arrivais pas à supporter l'idée qu'un autre mec que moi pose ses mains sur toi ou ne t'embrasse.

Kurt leva la tête et fit face à Finn. Ce dernier était en train de se confier comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

-Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste car on sait tous les deux que je ne suis pas gay et que même si je tiens énormément à toi, j'aime Rachel, j'aime les filles.

-C'est pour me briser le cœur que tu es là ?

Finn vit clairement que Kurt ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes. Il avait beau résister et se forcer à ne pas pleurer, il ne tarderait pas à craquer.

-Non. Je t'aime Kurt. Je t'aime et ça me tue d'aimer un mec à ce point.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Parce que tu es la personne la plus forte, la plus incroyable que je connaisse. Tu mérites d'être heureux et d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer et qui pourra t'aimer en retour publiquement, te tirer vers le haut, faire de toi un mec extra et comblé.

Kurt se frotta les yeux. Finn en profita pour lui prendre ses mains et les serrer dans les siennes, avec beaucoup de tendresse.

-Je vais repartir avec Rachel demain.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je dois te laisser vivre tes amours de vacances, même si c'est avec Jimmy. Je dois arrêter d'interférer dans ta vie comme un petit jaloux et rester à ma place, celle d'un frère qui sera toujours là pour te conseiller ou te protéger.

-Merci Finn.

-Je sais que tu dois avoir l'impression que je me suis servit de toi, mais sache que j'ai beaucoup apprécié t'embrasser et être avec toi de cette façon. Mais je pense que tu peux comprendre que je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi. Je ne peux pas être avec toi de cette manière là.

Kurt reprit sa maitrise de lui-même et se redressa.

-Rachel doit t'attendre.

-On se voit ce soir ?

Kurt acquiesça et Finn sourit tout en passant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. Il se leva et quitta la terrasse en repassant devant Jimmy. Ce dernier s'approcha à nouveau de Kurt.

Sur la plage, Quinn et Mercedes étaient en train de remonter l'allée pour regagner l'hôtel. Elles virent Finn quitter la terrasse ou se trouvait Kurt.

-Je reviens dans une seconde.

Quinn laissa sa meilleure amie et se précipita en courant, difficilement à cause de ses sandalettes, vers son ex petit-ami qu'elle arrêta dans l'un des couloirs de l'hôtel.

-Tu as pris une décision ?

-Oui. Je viens d'expliquer à Kurt pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être avec lui. C'était la chose la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais eu à faire.

-Tu as était juste. Si tu as écouté ton cœur. Ou est Rachel ?

-Elle m'attend pour la ballade. Je repars avec elle demain.

Quinn sembla attristé d'apprendre cela. Elle prit la main de Finn.

-N'abandonne pas Kurt maintenant. S'il en vient à se lancer dans une relation avec Jimmy, il aura besoin de toi.

-Il y a Mercedes et toi.

-Tu viens de prouver à l'instant que tu plaçais les intérêts de Kurt avant les tiens ou ceux de Rachel. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas te lancer dans une relation avec lui pas vrai ? Parce que tu sais qu'il en souffrirait.

-Mais…

-Si c'est vraiment le cas et que j'ai raison, tu laisseras Rachel repartir et tu resteras avec Kurt.

Quinn semblait savoir ce qu'elle disait et Finn resta troublé par les paroles de la jeune fille. Elle s'apprêta à laisser Finn pour rejoindre Mercedes, mais Finn l'arrêta et lui demanda, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos :

-Pourquoi tu m'aides autant ?

-Il faut croire que Kurt et Rachel ne sont pas les seuls à t'aimer.

Finn ne voyait pas le visage de la blonde, mais il aurait été prêt à parier que l'émotion se lisait sur le visage de celle qui fut autrefois sa petite-amie. Cette dernière s'éloigna, laissant Finn avec sa décision.

Il devait soit suivre Rachel et quitter ses vacances à la mer, ou soit resté avec Kurt afin de l'aider si jamais il en venait à débuter une relation avec Jimmy.


	14. Chapter 14

_Voici le dernier chapitre… Qui sert plus ou moins d'épilogue et qui fait donc l'intermède entre la saison 1 et la saison 2. Je n'en suis pas spécialement satisfait, car étant trop inspiré par la saison 2 je voulais donner une fin crédible. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même._

_Bonne lecture !_

_(La série et les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy !)_

* * *

Vacances à la mer

La fin de l'été s'annonçait comme la fin d'un été riche en émotions. Les vacances à la mer ne s'étaient pas déroulés comme chacun des membres du Glee Club l'aurait espérait. Et tous en ressortaient plus ou moins grandit.

Burt et Caroll ne s'opposèrent pas au choix de Finn. Le quaterback était repartit comme il l'avait annoncé, en compagnie de Rachel. Les deux amoureux passèrent donc des jours à ne penser qu'à eux et à leur romance tout juste commencée. Le grand brun avait du mal à assumer la décision qu'il avait pu prendre.

Sans cesse, les paroles prononcées par Quinn la veille de son départ lui revenaient en tête. Il avait beau aimer Kurt, son demi-frère, il l'avait tout de même fait passer après sa petite-amie. Il avait fait son choix et il était trop tard pour les regrets.

Kurt décida de se changer les idées – encouragé par les filles – en fréquentant plus régulièrement Jimmy. Si ce dernier se révélait d'être une amusante compagnie, leur petit flirt ne pouvait cependant pas survivre à la fin de l'été. Un amour de vacances, reste un amour de vacances. Kurt aussi avait des regrets. Il n'avait pas osé aller plus loin dans sa relation avec le serveur. Bien sur ce dernier lui avait volé un baiser, mais leur relation resta très prude. Kurt pensait constamment à Finn. Il devrait évoluer s'il voulait pouvoir vivre dans la même maison que le grand brun.

SI Finn s'apprêtait à reprendre la route du lycée main dans la main avec la belle brune, il apposa une certaine distance avec le gay du Glee Club. Distance qu'il finirait un jour par atténuer pour trouver la bonne place dans cette étrange relation avec le garçon.

Celle pour qui les vacances furent le plus bénéfiques était sans conteste Quinn. Ayant enfin surmontée le départ de sa petite Beth, elle envisageait un retour en grande pompe au lycée. Comme par exemple réintégrer son ancienne place de capitaines des cherleaders, mais surtout, ne plus laisser aucun garçon s'approcher de trop près d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus se lancer dans une relation amoureuse, il en était hors de question. Egalement, elle devait prendre ses distances avec Noah et se concentrer uniquement sur son propre avenir, sa scolarité et ce qu'elle souhaiterait faire par la suite.

Cependant, les trois amis ignoraient ce qui les attendait. Kurt allait rencontrer un charmant jeune homme qui l'aiderait à s'épanouir d'avantage et qui finirait peut-être par l'aimer.

Finn allait enfin trouver sa place et pouvoir aimer librement Kurt, à sa manière. Quand à Quinn, si sa popularité reviendrait en grande pompe, elle serait forcée de reconnaître qu'elle était incapable de tenir ses décisions. Elle finirait, une nouvelle fois, dans les bras d'un garçon, et le terrible scénario qui s'était déroulé l'année précédente se reproduirait. Elle allait à nouveau joueur les femmes infidèles bien malgré elle.

Et tous oublieraient alors leurs vacances à la mer.


End file.
